Porte
by Turand
Summary: Un jour d'été, Kai Chisaki et Touya Todoroki se rencontrent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent des années plus tard, Kai n'est pas encore Overhaul et Touya n'est pas encore Dabi. Il reste encore une porte à franchir...
1. La dette

Résumé: Un jour d'été, Kai Chisaki et Touya Todoroki se rencontrent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent des années plus tard, ils savent qu'ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, même si Kai n'est pas encore Overhaul et que Touya n'est pas encore Dabi. Ils parcourront ensemble le reste du chemin.

Rating M: Un peu de violence et lemon dans les chapitres suivants.

Disclamer: My hero academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Coucou Zofra,

Cette histoire, qui parle de ton crack ship, exploite le fait que Dabi et Overhaul ne se voient jamais durant le manga, ce qui laisse beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. J'ai donc imaginé un passé commun, tout en tenant compte de cette théorie que tu adores et qui fait de Dabi l'aîné de la famille Todoroki.

J'espère que ce cadeau de Noël te plaira :). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - La dette**

Cela avait commencé par quelques bouteilles en plastique jetées d'un bateau. Elles avaient probablement dérivé durant plusieurs jours, avant de venir finalement s'échouer sur la plage de Dagobah. Personne ne les ramassa et certains se sentirent alors moins coupables d'abandonner quelques déchets sur l'immense étendue de sable. Ce n'était au début que quelques détritus dispersés. Ceux qui furent incommodés changèrent simplement d'endroit, alors que les autres s'y habituèrent. Mais un jour, une machine à laver fit son apparition. Beaucoup furent surpris car même si les déchets étaient devenus chose courante, on n'en avait jamais vu un qui soit aussi gros. Cependant, la machine était toute petite face à cette immense plage. Quelques enfants s'en servirent comme falaise ou tour de garde et on oublia vite cette anomalie. À partir de cette machine à laver, la situation se dégrada rapidement car on considéra qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de compagnie. La décharge de la plage de Dagobah s'installa. Comme elle était à cheval sur deux municipalités, ces dernières se rejetaient la responsabilité du nettoyage de l'endroit, accusant les citoyens de la partie adverse d'être responsables de l'état des lieux. Rien ne fut donc fait. Et la décharge grandit. Elle accueillit chaque jour davantage d'appareils ménagers mais également de la mitraille, des sacs poubelles, des meubles et même une voiture. Trois ans s'était écoulés depuis la première bouteille en plastique et le chaud soleil de juillet rejoignait l'horizon sur de hauts monticules d'ordures qui se dressaient à présent au-dessus de la digue. Ces dunes étranges étaient continuellement assiégées par des mouettes et une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait. Elle était portée par le vent mais n'incommodait guère ceux qui venaient quotidiennement réutiliser ce que d'autres avaient cru bon de se débarrasser.

C'était un dépotoir sur un coin de paradis. Un caniveau qui avait vu mer. Et pour Kai Chisaki, c'était la définition même de l'enfer. Mais ce four à micro-onde qui était au sommet d'une de ces collines désolées, sa mère en avait besoin. Alors, il n'avait pas le choix et il fallait qu'il monte le chercher. Il entama cette ascension avec précaution, agitant les bras pour faire fuir quelques mouettes dont le cri était désagréable. L'entassement était loin d'être stable. A chacun de ses pas, divers objets et sacs d'ordures dégringolaient en bas de la bute. Arrivé à mi-chemin, Kai entendit un craquement inhabituel. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arriva juste après et sentit les déchets s'enfoncer sous ses pieds. Le monticule avait atteint une telle hauteur que son cœur avait brutalement cédé sous le poids de l'ensemble. La dune s'effondrait à présent sur elle-même. Sans le savoir, Kai avait rompu le fragile équilibre et en payait le prix fort. Son corps fut entièrement aspiré dans la bute qui ne cessait de s'affaisser. En quelques secondes, il fut emprisonné au milieu des ordures, leur odeur et une chaleur insupportable. Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger tant les objets autour de lui le comprimaient. Dans un grondement, la décharge le dévorait.

Il ne cria pas. Il était résigné. Il allait mourir ici. Il en était certain. Son alter qu'il ne pouvait contrôler n'y changerait rien. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Tout était réel. Il ne reviendrait pas chez lui ce soir. Il était allé là où il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer sur cette terre. L'enfer.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il entendit des bruits dispersés qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il rouvrit aussitôt ses paupières. Dans un craquement sonore, la lumière du soleil éclaira son front et on agrippa son avant-bras droit. Il fut tiré vers la surface et respira à nouveau l'air de la mer. Kai leva la tête et fut ébloui par le soleil qui le frappa en plein visage. Une poigne ferme autour de son poignet le guida hors du tas d'ordures et quand il sentit le sable, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux. La main salvatrice le libéra. Kai se mit en position assise et calma sa respiration. Il regarda droit devant lui et pu enfin contempler son sauveur qui fouillait dans son sac-à-dos. C'était un garçon, probablement de son âge. Il était de taille moyenne, mince, les épaules anguleuses et l'allure soignée. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jeans délavé. Ses traits étaient marqués, son teint pâle, ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux d'une couleur proche du turquoise et son regard à la fois vif et impénétrable. Il remarqua également des bandages le long de ses bras. Le garçon sortit une bouteille d'eau du fond de son sac et la tendit à Kai en disant d'une voix claire :

« Ça va ? Bois un peu. Ça devrait te faire du bien. »

-Merci, répondit simplement Kai. »

Il prit simplement la bouteille et but. Il eut honte d'être vu ainsi par ce garçon. Il était sale et pauvre. Son teint pâle et ses yeux jaunes lui donnaient un air malade. Il avait plus en commun avec les monticules de la décharge qu'avec celui qui était en face de lui. Comme ce dernier n'était assurément pas un habitué des lieux, Kai lui demanda :

« Comment tu m'as vu ?

-Je passais en vélo sur la digue et j'ai vu le tas de déchets s'effondrer. Et toi avec. »

En disant cela, le garçon avait désigné la rambarde de la piste cyclable contre laquelle reposait un vélo rouge. Il continua :

« Garde la bouteille. Je dois te laisser. On m'attend et je suis déjà en retard. »

Il entreprit de s'éloigner mais s'arrêta quand Kai lui parla à nouveau.

« Attends. Je te dois la vie. C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi je m'appelle Chisaki Kai.

-Je m'appelle Todoroki Touya.

-Un jour, je te remercierai pour ce que tu as fait, Todoroki Touya, dit Kai, l'air déterminé.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Touya un peu gêné.

-Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Touya acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à la digue. Il remonta par le même escalier qu'il avait emprunté, récupéra son vélo et reprit le chemin de la maison, laissant derrière lui ce garçon dont le nom lui échappait déjà.

* * *

Touya arriva chez lui avec une heure et demie de retard. Il avait passé la journée chez Kentaro et était parti bien plus tard que ce qui était prévu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y songeant tout en rangeant son vélo et se répéta encore une fois que ça en avait valait quand même la peine. Il serait même resté encore un peu. Cependant, la soirée allait être chargée et il avait donc dû partir. Depuis lundi, c'était la fête de l'O-bon, un rite japonais de trois jours qui honore les esprits des ancêtres. La ville de Musutafu était en effervescence. Tout avait commencé par le Mukae bon qui accueille les esprits. De nombreux japonais s'étaient retrouvés dans les parcs et avaient dansé en rond pour apaiser les âmes. Le dernier jour de ces célébrations était vite arrivé. Ce soir serait consacré à l'Okuri bon, le moment de dire au revoir aux défunts par le rite du yôrô nagashi. Des lanternes en papier seraient allumés afin d'éclairer le chemin des esprits vers l'au-delà et déposées sur les fleuves où elles dériveraient, souhaitant aux morts et aux disparus un bon retour. Dans trois heures, Grand-Mère devait venir le chercher avec Fuyumi et Natsuo pour se rendre jusqu'au fleuve Sudima, à Tokyo.

Ces jours de recueillements étaient depuis leur avènement un moment de réjouissance et de partage où les japonais se réunissaient en famille. Mais chez les Todoroki, cela faisait déjà un certain temps que la famille n'y allait plus au complet. Pour la deuxième fois, la mère de Touya resterait à la maison avec Shouto, le petit dernier, et en ce qui concernait son père, cela faisait bien plus longtemps que cette fête lui passait un peu au-dessus de la tête.

Les jours précédents avaient été très tendus. C'est entre autre pour cette raison que Touya était sorti. Il avait besoin d'air, d'espace. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de son frère :

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. »

Touya n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à Natsuo pour justifier son retard. L'histoire de la décharge était un peu trop invraisemblable pour être crue dans ces circonstances, il se résolut de ne pas en parler. Il décida d'être évasif tout en restant sincère.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai un peu traîné chez Kentaro et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais je suis là maintenant. De toute façon, on ne part que dans trois heures vers Tokyo. »

La réponse de Natsuo fut sèche :

« Tu devais revenir pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs de vacances.

-Je sais et je suis désolé. Mais maintenant je suis là et il nous encore reste trois heures ensemble.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Touya »

Touya s'approcha de son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude pour se faire pardonner mais Natsuo le repoussa :

« Tu m'avais promis. Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais avant 14h. »

C'est vrai que Touya avait promis, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Natsuo d'être aussi furieux après des excuses en bonne et due forme.

« Ecoute Natsuo, je suis désolé. Si c'est trop court aujourd'hui, je suis là demain, toute la journée… »

Natsuo croisa les bras et garda sa moue boudeuse. Touya demanda doucement :

« Ta lanterne est prête pour ce soir ? »

Natsuo eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux.

« Non. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai pourtant bien suivi le mode d'emploi mais le papier ne se plie par correctement. Ma lanterne est toute de travers… Je vais avoir l'air ridicule… Maman, elle est chez Grand-Mère avec Shouto et Fuyumi, elle est allée chez la voisine pour arroser ses fleurs et nourrir ses chats. »

Natsuo était donc resté seul jusqu'à présent et n'avait trouvé personne pour l'aider. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était tant en colère. Touya vit de grosses larmes rouler sur les joues de son frère et prit immédiatement un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer son visage tout en invitant le garçon dans une étreinte qu'il accepta cette fois-ci. Et dans un souffle, il dit d'une voix tremblante.

« Papa t'a cherché aujourd'hui. »

Touya resta silencieux aux mots de Natsuo. Bien que son cœur s'emballât, il dit d'une voix calme :

« Et maintenant, il est où ?

-Il est reparti travailler. »

Touya comprit. C'était donc ça. Natsuo n'avait pas été seul. C'était en fait pire. Le petit frère étouffa un sanglot et souffla encore ces mots :

« Je veux plus que tu t'entraînes, Touya. »

Le plus âgé resserra son étreinte sur son jeune frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsuo, c'est fini tout ça. »

Oui, c'était fini. Car si Enji Todoroki voulait voir son fils aîné, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble. S'il le cherchait, c'était plutôt parce qu'il avait dû remarquer que certaines choses avaient été déplacées dans la salle d'entraînement. S'il voulait lui parler, c'était pour lui rappeler de ne plus y pénétrer. Son temps était terminé. Celui de Shouto allait commencer et il était temps que Touya s'y fasse. Mais pour Touya, c'était difficile. Ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait rester celui qu'on avait choisi. Il voulait plus que tout devenir ce héros surpuissant qu'on avait attendu de lui. Et il ne pouvait accepter d'en être incapable et remis sur le côté. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à cette place, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, pas après ces après-midis épuisantes où il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même et plus encore, pas après toutes ces fois où sa tête avait heurté le parquet, pas après toutes ces fois où s'était relevé malgré tout, pas après toutes ces brûlures, pas après avoir dit à sa mère de se mêler de ses affaires quand elle était venue vers lui.

S'il resserrait son étreinte à présent, ce n'était pas soulagement, mais par désespoir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait le montrer à Natsuo. Celui-ci ne comprendrait pas sa tristesse et peut-être même qu'il en serait furieux. Quel genre de frère préfère passer une heure avec une personne pour qui il n'est rien plutôt qu'une après-midi avec un autre pour qui il est tout ? Il respira profondément et fit le vide pour ensuite se laisser envahir par des pensées plus agréables. Il ne dit donc rien à Natsuo et fit comme promis fit ses devoirs avec lui. Il répara sa lanterne tordue. Ils partirent vers Tokyo en se tenant la main.

Natsuo garda encore la main de son frère quand il déposa sa lanterne sur la rivière Sudima. Le cœur de Touya se serra. Il avait décidément du mal à se sentir complétement coupable de s'être absenté plus longtemps que prévu. Malgré son mal-être, il repensait perpétuellement au regard brun de Kentaro, à sa main qui s'était posé sur la sienne, à son souffle chaud dans son cou, à sa caresse maladroite mais déterminée et à ses lèvres auxquelles il avait cédé son premier baiser.

* * *

C'est seulement un an plus tard que le garçon de la décharge lui revint en mémoire. Alors que Touya revenait seul de l'école, il remarqua un homme en noir sur le trottoir en face de sa maison. Il fumait. Touya l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises non loin de son école. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de penser que cet homme semblait l'observer. Touya laissa son vélo rouge et traversa la rue d'un pas déterminé.

« Vous là-bas, je peux vous aider ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que... »

Mais Touya s'arrêta net dans sa phrase comme dans ses gestes car maintenant que seul un mètre le séparait de l'étranger, il s'aperçut qu'il courait peut-être un grave danger. Un costume impeccable, l'allure arrogante et l'auriculaire amputé d'une phalange (*), ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un yakuza. Ce dernier jeta sa cigarette à terre et enleva ses lunettes noires qu'il mit dans la poche avant de son veston gris parfaitement coupé, dévoilant des yeux verts et clairs, un peu kaki, dont la parenté avec une certaines race de serpent aurait pu être indéniable. Sans même saluer Touya, il alla droit au but d'une voix sèche:

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Todoroki Touya. »

L'homme plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en ressorti une petite boîte qu'il tendit à Touya.

« Un présent, de la part du fils de mon Oyabun (*').

-Pour quelle raison ? Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, répondit Touya qui prit la boîte avec méfiance.

-Un dédommagement pour un sauvetage et une bouteille d'eau. »

Touya resta interdit sur ces derniers mots car il voyait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Même après un an, il se rappelait de cette brève rencontre à la décharge de Dagobah. Comment oublier ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Il se remémora ce garçon frêle et pâle, dont les yeux jaunes évitaient de le regarder en face. Il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom… Etait-il vraiment en train de tenir sa promesse ? Promesse à laquelle Touya n'avait accordé aucun crédit car d'une part, ce n'était pas nécessaire et d'autre part, ce garçon n'était pas en situation de pouvoir remercier qui que ce soit. La voix grave et brutale du yakuza le tira de ses souvenirs :

« Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous vous retrouvez dans l'embarras, le clan Shie Hassaikai vous viendra en aide. Vous pourrez présenter ce sceau, avec le mot de passe.

-Quel mot de passe ?

-« Dragon Rouge », c'est le mot de passe. Vous n'aurez qu'à le montrer à un membre du clan. »

L'homme regarda autour de lui, certainement à la recherche d'une présence qui pourrait lui nuire.

« Au revoir Todoroki Touya. Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps.

-Non, attendez, dit Touya.

-Quoi encore ?, répondit le yakuza, agacé.

-Le garçon, comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

L'homme décocha un sourire narquois :

« Chisaki Kai. À votre place, je ne l'oublierais plus. »

Quelques jours après cette rencontre, alors qu'il accompagnait son frère en ville pour acheter du matériel scolaire, Touya repéra dans une petite rue un magasin d'antiquités nommé « Le Huitième Lotus » qui affichait sur sa vitrine un signe identique à celui du sceau. Devant la porte, se tenait un homme âgé et très élégant dans un costume noir qui cachait assurément les vestiges d'une certaine musculature. Même avec son air très prétentieux, il aurait eu l'apparence d'un antiquaire des plus ordinaires si de son poignet droit ne dépassait pas la fin d'un irezumi (*'').

* * *

Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que Touya retourna dans cette petite rue. Très exactement 412 jours après ce qu'il nommait à présent « l'accident ». Un incident qui l'avait marqué aussi bien dans son âme que dans sa chaire. Encapuchonné, il regarda son reflet dans la vitre de la boutique et songea qu'il était désormais plus proche des dragons peints sur les vases de la période Meiji qui se trouvaient devant lui. Lorsqu'une bourrasque glaciale lui rappela qu'il ne portait qu'un gilet en mauvais état et un T-shirt, il baissa davantage sa capuche, tira les manches au dessus de ses poignets et se décida à entrer. L'homme qui se trouvait au comptoir n'était plus celui qu'il avait aperçu derrière la vitrine quelques années auparavant. Cependant, Touya le reconnut immédiatement malgré les années qui avaient assurément marqué son visage. C'était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans sa rue. Il lisait un journal tout en fumant une cigarette qui devait être la cinquième de la journée, étant donné les quatre autres qui reposaient dans le cendrier et l'odeur suffocante qui régnait dans la pièce. Il était clair que ce magasin n'était qu'une vaste blague et plus que probable que tous ces objets exposés soient des faux. Il jeta un regard vers Touya mais son attention revint à son journal. Le coin gauche de sa lèvre s'étira de façon très marquée et demeura ainsi, créant sur son visage l'expression universelle du mépris.

« On m'a un jour donné ça, dit Touya en tendant vers lui le sceau du clan, sans même prendre la peine de saluer le yakuza.

-C'est possible mais il est fort probable que tu l'ais trouvé dans une poubelle, répondit le yakuza sans le regarder, tu devrais t'en aller.

-On m'a également donné un mot de passe avec, enchaîna Touya.

-Tiens donc… Je suis curieux d'entendre ça, dit l'homme qui semblait toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

-C'était « Dragon Rouge ».

Une tension parcourut les doigts du yakuza qui releva enfin ses yeux clairs vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il se souvenait de ce mot de passe sans aucun doute. Il posa sur Touya son regard vert avec la même arrogance qui ne semblait jamais quitter le visage des membres de la pègre. Cependant, il tentait dans le même temps de cacher son étonnement. Puis, il se leva et alla dans l'arrière-boutique. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et dit sur un ton presque affable :

« Une voiture va venir vous chercher. »

Il se rassit derrière le comptoir, n'invitant pas le jeune homme à en faire de même. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une voiture noire s'arrêta devant la boutique d'antiquités et l'homme fit signe à Touya de sortir et de s'y rendre. Sans un adieu, il passa la porte et entra dans la voiture dont la portière venait de s'ouvrir. C'est avec un certain désarroi qu'il se rendit compte que cette voiture était l'endroit le plus confortable dans lequel il lui avait été donné de s'asseoir depuis longtemps. Il profita du voyage. Il resta silencieux, ne posant aucune question et le chauffeur ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet.

Le véhicule finit par tourner à droite et s'arrêta devant une grille qui s'ouvrit. Après quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta devant un escalier qui menait à un vaste bâtiment et en haut duquel attendaient deux hommes. La situation était suffisamment claire pour faire comprendre à Touya qu'il était arrivé à destination et qu'il devait descendre. Il monta les marches et suivit les hommes à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un simple petit immeuble de bureau. L'intérieur de la résidence était décoré de façon traditionnelle sur le sol et les murs et Touya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une certaine répulsion certains points communs avec son ancienne maison. Il suivit son escorte qui parcourut le couloir central sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à une porte sur la gauche. L'un des deux yakuza y frappa trois fois dans un rythme particulier. La porte s'ouvrit et Touya fut invité à entrer seul après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Il garda cependant sa capuche. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était un washitsu délimité par des portes coulissantes shōji et fusuma. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une petite alcôve, où étaient exposés des calligraphies, des estampes et une composition florale. Deux autres hommes qui vraisemblablement gardaient la porte de l'intérieur sortirent sur ordre d'une troisième personne. C'était un homme, plutôt jeune, qui se tenait debout au centre du salon derrière une petite table basse, avec deux zabutons de part et d'autre. Les deux gardes qui sortirent n'étaient pas habillés comme les yakuzas que Touya avait déjà croisés et portaient d'étranges masques évoquant des becs d'oiseaux. Juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, il croisa le regard de l'un deux qui avait une chevelure blanche. Ce dernier plissa les yeux avec un air soupçonneux et Touya n'eut pas besoin de voir le bas de son visage pour constater que décidément sa présence ici n'était pas souhaitée par tout le monde. La porte se referma et il se retrouva seul devant un jeune homme qui l'observait en silence et dissimulait le bas de son visage derrière un masque chirurgical noir. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts. Il portait une chemise noire avec une cravate blanche et des gants en latex blancs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit ses yeux jaunes que Touya reconnut le garçon de la décharge, Kai Chisaki. Ce dernier le regardait de haut en bas.

« Tu es différent, dit Kai pour tout salut.

-Toi aussi, répondit Touya. »

Kai sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui dire et finalement désigna la table où était déjà servi le thé en disant.

« Assied-toi »

* * *

Les premières semaines dans le quartier général du clan Shie Hassakai furent calmes. Touya décida de se faire aussi discret que possible et de suivre à la lettre les instructions données par Kai. La conversation que Touya avait eue avec lui le premier jour fut courte et des plus formelles. Il pouvait rester ici mais devait fréquenter essentiellement le premier étage où il logerait et prendrait ses repas seul. Pour sortir à l'extérieur dans le jardin, il devait emprunter l'escalier de l'aile centrale qui y menait directement et pas un autre. Cette cage d'escalier était le seul endroit du rez-de-chaussée où il pouvait se trouver. Le deuxième étage et le sous-sol lui étaient formellement interdits. S'il voulait fumer, c'était seulement sur le toit auquel il pouvait accéder par le même escalier que pour le jardin. Il ne pouvait saluer personne, parler à personne. Dans ce bâtiment, il était une ombre. Bien que les restrictions fussent nombreuses, cela convenait parfaitement à Touya qui préférait rester loin des discussions et des questions. En observant ses hôtes, il comprit rapidement les raisons de son isolement. En effet, au sein du clan, il y avait des règles précises pour pratiquement tout, de la façon dont on salue quelqu'un au-dessous ou au-dessus de soi à la façon de parler aux gens, de la manière de les écouter à la façon de se tenir à côté d'eux ou derrière eux. Les yakuzas sont un monde féodal, très différent de la vie ordinaire extérieure où les erreurs de protocole sont punies. Touya n'était pas assujetti à ces règles et ainsi, il valait mieux faire comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était bien ainsi. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait toujours être seul. Il avait aussi observé Kai et ne savait quoi en penser.

Le premier étage était très différent du rez-de-chaussée. Alors que celui-ci alliait tradition et modernité, on aurait cru revenir un siècle en arrière après avoir monté les escaliers. Les sols étaient entièrement recouverts de tatami et les pièces accessibles par des portes coulissantes. La chambre de Touya devait être comme tous les autres, divisée en trois par des Shoji avec un petit salon du côté de l'entrée, puis la chambre avec un futon et une salle de bain avec le strict nécessaire. Le premier jour, Touya en retira le miroir.

On lui apporta d'autres vêtements. Il ne les mit pas car il ne les avait pas réclamés. Son pull à capuche lui convenait. La seule chose qu'il avait réellement demandée était de pouvoir écouter la radio et d'ailleurs dès le lendemain, il avait retrouvé devant sa porte un petit poste noir qui devait avoir bien vécu. Qu'importe, ça ferait l'affaire. Il l'installa sur sa table de nuit, déplia l'antenne un peu tordue et chercha la station qu'il entendait habituellement dans les gares où il avait passé beaucoup de temps et de nuit. Ces voix qui s'adressaient à tous mais ne parlaient à personne étaient devenues d'une importance primordiale pour Touya. Les écouter, c'était ne pas oublier que le monde extérieur existe. Il passa ses journées ainsi à paresser sur son futon à côté de la radio et entendre la plupart du temps les banalités et les musiques du moment. Et parfois, relever un peu la tête lorsqu'il entendait un nom. Ce nom. Celui qui avait brutalement fait irruption dans l'actualité il y a quelques mois: « Stain ». Ce nom, c'était un peu d'oxygène pour Touya. Un nom qui lui disait que tout n'était pas plié, que les choses pouvaient changer finalement. Que tout n'était pas décidé dans ce monde, sauf peut-être pour lui. Il passa des heures à trouver la bonne position sur son futon pour dormir. La position la moins douleureuse, celle qui sollicitait le moins ses agrafes. Il savait pourtant que ce ne serait pas suffisant car un simple mouvement pouvait toujours le tirer de son sommeil. C'était une lutte perdue d'avance. Une lutte inutile qu'il menait dans la solitude.

Un matin, Touya descendit dans le jardin pour flâner. Il y trouva Kai qui était assis sur le seul banc du lieu. Il entreprit de changer de chemin pour ne pas l'importuner mais le yakuza lui fit signe de rester. À contrecœur Touya s'approcha en baissant la tête, faisant descendre sa capuche au plus bas sur ses cheveux rouges et gardant les mains dans les poches pour ne pas solliciter davantage les manches dont les coutures commençaient à céder. Il entendit la voix de Kai qui lui dit :

« Tu peux t'asseoir. Là. »

Kai lui montra un endroit précis du banc, plus ou moins la distance de son bras. Bien qu'il ne veuille parler à personne Touya s'exécuta et le rejoignit. Le yakuza ne dit d'ailleurs rien et semblait se contenter de sa seule présence. Il parcourut sans un mot le jeune homme de haut en bas de son regard jaune, comme il l'avait fait le premier jour mais de façon plus intense. Des regards, Touya en avait subi de tout genre mais il devait bien admettre que celui de Kai était bien différent de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. À la fois direct et impénétrable, le yakuza semblait l'étudier sur toutes les coutures. Mal à l'aise, Touya décida malgré lui d'entamer la conversation.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? »

Kai regarda ailleurs comme si le silence était la seule condition pour son attitude.

« J'ai été recueilli par le chef du clan. Il m'a adopté.

-Et ça… C'est à cause de la décharge ? »

« Ça » comprenait pas mal de choses, en résumé, tout ce que Touya avait pu observer ces dernières semaines. « Ça » étant le fait que Kai n'approchait personne à moins d'une certain distance, pas par pure timidité ou règle du clan mais par choix assumé. « Ça » étant le fait que Kai ne touchait rien directement et portait des gants à cet effet. « Ça » étant le masque qui dissimulait son visage en permanence. « Ça », étant ce regard de dégoût qu'il avait sur tout ce qui n'était pas impeccable.

« Je pourrais tout t'expliquer mais je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses comprendre, répondit Kai en le scrutant rapidement du coin de ses yeux jaunes, et ça c'est quoi ? »

« Ça » recouvrait encore plus de matière pour Touya. Ses cicatrices en premier lieu, évidemment. Il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Pour Touya, c'était un sujet tabou. Et il y avait bien d'autres choses. Son allure négligée, ses habits bien trop anciens, son corps amaigri, ses bras presque osseux, son air à la fois fatigué et perdu. Touya n'était plus que le lointain souvenir du garçon sur son vélo au bord de la digue. Mais à la question de Kai, il ne répondit que ces mots :

« C'est rien. J'ai eu… un accident. »

« Ouais, un accident », pensa Touya. Il allait garder ce mot là pour l'instant. Kai acquiesça et continua :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? »

C'était la façon polie de demander depuis quand il était à la rue. Touya ne répondit pas même s'il connaissait la réponse. Kai en déduit que ça voulait dire au moins plus d'un an.

« Comment tu as fait jusqu'ici ?, demanda-t-il alors

-Comme j'ai pu.

-As-tu encore besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non. »

C'était une question à laquelle Touya ne pouvait pas être honnête. Matériellement, Kai ne pouvait pas faire plus, c'était même plus que ce qu'il méritait :

« Pourquoi tu m'aides ?, interrogea Touya

-J'ai une dette envers toi. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Touya ricana :

« Tout ça, c'est des conneries. Tu t'en serais sorti tout seul sans moi. Tu ne me dois rien.

-Si. Tu as demandé une aide à laquelle tu avais droit. »

Kai parlait sans jamais tourner la tête vers Touya, gardant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il aurait dû préciser qu'il avait vécu de longues années à côté de la décharge. Il y passait une grande partie de son temps pour récupérer des choses qui pourraient être utiles. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Il y avait d'autres enfants et des personnes qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Au début, les gens de la digue le regardaient avec surprise et dégoût et puis, avec le temps sa présence étant devenue normale, les gens avaient fini par s'y habituer. Ils ne le regardaient plus. Kai avait fini par faire faire partie du décor et se fondre à l'ombre de ces montagnes d'ordures. Quand il s'était retrouvé enseveli, Kai avait presque cru qu'au final, il avait retrouvé sa place. Il était un déchet parmi les autres déchets. Mais ce garçon l'avait tiré de là et donné de l'eau. Ce garçon ne l'avait pas traité comme un déchet. Alors que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'être reconnaissant ? Mais Kai ne dit rien de tout cela. C'était trop évident pour lui. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Il reprit :

« Tu as un alter qui produit du feu, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors, tu devrais venir ce soir. »

Kai se leva et quitta le jardin. Touya ne releva pas ses derniers mots. Au final, il était tout de même heureux d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un même si la conversation n'était pas des plus agréables. Les questions du yakuza lui faisait ressasser le comment il en était arrivé là et tout ce que le « ça » était pour lui. « Ça » allait bien au-delà des cicatrices bien qu'elles étaient un problème à part entière. Il ne savait plus exactement quand tout cela avait commencé. Peut-être après avoir déposé une énième lanterne sur le fleuve Sumida, ou après avoir trouvé la porte de la salle d'entrainement verrouillée, après le premier entraînement de Shouto. Il n'était plus certain. Au début, ce n'était rien. Il était juste triste. Juste un petit trou au creux de l'estomac, pas plus grand que celui d'une épingle. Et puis, il ne dormait plus ou dormait trop. Parfois il manquait de force. Parfois, il n'en avait plus du tout. Plus la force de sortir, de travailler pour l'école, de jouer avec son frère et sa sœur. Il pleurait souvent seul, comme ça, sans raison valable. Et puis il avait bien dû reconnaître que ce trou qui s'agrandissait n'était pas un trou. C'était une tâche qui gagnait du terrain, indélébile et irrattrapable. Noire comme de l'encre, corrosive comme l'acide. Elle le dissolvait et il se laissait couler. Puis il y avait eu ce moment. Ce moment où ça avait vraiment dégénéré. Ce moment où il s'était forgé une carapace à laquelle il avait fini par croire. Ce moment où il avait cessé de pleurer et où il avait cru qu'il pourrait inverser la tendance. Ce moment où il avait décidé de ne plus avoir mal. Sourire quand il abusait un peu de son alter. Rire de la douleur. Repousser chaque jour les limites de son pouvoir un peu plus loin. Se moquer de l'impossible. Être capable du pire, tout en le prenant comme un jeu. Et puis rien. Juste le noir. Les jours où l'on ne voudrait n'avoir jamais existé, les jours où l'on voudrait que tout s'arrête. Aucun mot pour décrire une telle chose. Même pas l'enfer. Des ténèbres sans nom. Ou si ce nom c'était le sien ? Et si « ça », comme disait Kai, c'était simplement lui ?

* * *

J'espère que tu as aimé la première partie de mon cadeau. A bientôt pour la suite )

* * *

(*) Yubitsume = Si un yakuza enfreint le code d'honneur, il doit, pour se faire pardonner, se mutiler lui-même le petit doigt et l'offrir à l'Oyabun.

(*'') Oyabun = Patriache du clan yakuza.

(*''') irezumi = Forme particulière de tatouage traditionnel au Japon, qui couvre de larges parties du corps, voire son intégralité et qui est porté par de nombreux yakuza.


	2. Le jeu

Et voilà le chapitre 2

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Le jeu**

Touya avait trouvé que les derniers mots de Kai étaient étranges mais comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait. « Tu devrais venir ce soir. » signifiait « Je veux que tu m'accompagnes ce soir.»

Quelqu'un se présenta à sa chambre vers 18 h et lui donna une tenue à mettre, en lui disant qu'il devait être prêt dans une demi-heure. C'était un ensemble plutôt commun que les yakuza portaient. Un costume clair bien coupé et une chemise foncée. Mais avec ces vêtements, Touya ne put s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule. Il était trop à découvert. Il remonta le col de la chemise le plus possible. À l'heure dite, on vint le chercher et on l'emmena à Kai qui l'attendait seul dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas, ce qui était presque une habitude à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et puis, il regarda ailleurs pour lui parler.

« Reste toujours derrière moi, à ma droite. Quand tu es debout, ton épaule gauche doit être plus ou moins derrière mon épaule droite. Un mètre doit nous séparer. Si je m'assieds tu restes debout à hauteur de ma chaise. Et si je te dis de t'asseoir, tu viens à côté de moi mais 20 centimètre doit nous séparer. Pareil dans une voiture. Et tu ne parles pas.

-Pas du tout ?

-Jamais. Et mets ça.

Kai lui tendit un masque chirurgical noir, semblable à celui qu'il portait :

« Je ne veux pas sentir ton souffle, dit-il

-Mince alors, je ne savais pas que je respirais, répondit Touya avec ironie. »

Kai ne releva pas ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme de l'insolence (ça l'était) et Touya l'enfila sans discuter davantage car en réalité, il était soulagé de pouvoir mettre ça sur son visage. Il constata que Kai jetait vers lui des regards étranges et semblait nerveux, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il tentait de dissimuler dans son attitude. Il se détendit quand le reste de ses hommes arrivèrent et se focalisa sur eux pour leur donner des instructions que Touya n'écouta pas. Quatre d'entre eux portaient les masques en bec que Touya avait vu le premier jour. Il nota que l'un deux était particulièrement petit.

Kai se tourna vers la porte et Touya se mit à l'endroit qu'avait prescrit le yakuza, avec son épaule gauche derrière son épaule droite. La présence du jeune homme indifféra la plupart des yakuzas présents, si ce n'est quelques regards curieux. Cependant, à ses côtés, se tenait l'homme aux cheveux clairs qu'il avait aperçu le premier jour et qui semblait être particulièrement rétissant. En le voyant, il avait interrogé Kai du regard (qui n'y avait d'ailleurs pas prêté attention) et observait Touya à présent d'un air soupçonneux.

Le groupe sortit. Trois voitures noires attendaient devant le bâtiment et Touya s'installla dans celle de Kai, à ses côtés comme il l'avait demandé.

Le voyage dura un peu moins d'une heure et fut silencieux. Touya regarda défiler le bas des immeubles et les enseignes éclairées de Tokyo. Il reconnut un magasin de jeux vidéo qu'il avait visité avec son frère il y a plusieurs années. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le quartier des yakuzas depuis son arrivée au sein du clan Shie Hassakai. Il remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction du port de Yokohama qu'ils atteignirent à la nuit tombée. Les trois voitures longèrent lentement la marina et tournèrent au niveau d'un ensemble d'entrepôts. Après encore quelques minutes de trajet, les véhicules s'arrêtèrent le long d'un quai. Lorsque Touya sortit, il vit un groupe d'hommes qui leur faisaient face et derrière eux deux conteneurs. Vu leur allure, c'était probablement des ouvriers du port. Kai fit signe aux autres de rester en arrière et s'avança seul vers le meneur du groupe qui semblait assez nerveux.

« Je veux voir ce que vous avez pour moi, dit Kai. »

L'homme fit signe à ses subalternes qui ouvrirent le conteneur de gauche. Kai s'approcha. La lumière des réverbèrent dévoilèrent une grande quantité d'objets. Touya crut distinguer du matériel médical mais était trop éloigné pour en voir plus. La voix grave et sûre de Kai se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Des hommes prendront la marchandise après mon départ. Vous avez une semaine de retard. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le dédommagement. »

La mâchoire de l'homme se tendit et acquiesça nerveusement. C'était probablement la raison de son malaise depuis le début. La marchandise était en retard et il craignait les conséquences. Il avait vraisemblablement rendu un petit service au clan Shie Hassakai pour compenser.

Les ouvriers ouvrirent le conteneur de droite. Il semblait vide de l'endroit où se trouvait Touya. Kai se rapprocha, entra dans le conteneur, en ressortit et revint à sa place initiale. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se rapprocher. Touya s'arrêta à un mètre de lui comme convenu mais ne put toujours pas voir ce que pouvait bien être ce fameux « dédommagement ».

« Je veux que ça disparaisse, dit Kai »

Il se tourna vers Touya :

« Peux-tu me montrer ton alter ? »

Touya avala sa salive. Ce n'était ni une question, ni une faveur. Il y avait quelque chose tapi dans l'obscurité de ce conteneur dont Kai voulait se débarrasser. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmené. Et merde, Touya ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne trouvait aucune raison valable pour refuser. Des flammes bleues envahirent alors l'intérieur du conteneur en acier qui rougit et après quelques secondes, peu importe ce qu'il y avait bien pu avoir dedans, il n'en resta que des cendres. Touya regarda Kai qui parut plus que satisfait et dont les yeux jaunes ne pouvaient trahir l'excitation devant un si beau carnage. Il se tourna vers le meneur de groupe qui avait amené la marchandise :

« Je n'aime pas les retards. Vous trouvez cela normal ? »

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa pour faire place à ce qui n'était ni de la peur, ni de l'effroi mais de la vraie terreur. Puis, tremblant de tout son corps, ses sourcils se rapprochèrent et ses paupières se levèrent légèrement, dévoilant l'authentique expression du désespoir. Il se jeta à genou devant le yakuza.

« Pitié… Nous sommes désolés... Nous vous promettons d'être plus fiables. Je vous en supplie… Laissez-nous rentrez chez nous…

-Silence. »

Et on entendit plus alors que les sanglots étouffés de l'homme et le bruit de l'incendie. Touya dut se rendre à l'évidence que Kai était respecté autan qu'il était craint. Les yakuzas quittèrent les lieux pour le centre de Tokyo. Récupérer la marchandise n'était pas la seule mission de ce soir. Ils devaient également passer à une salle de jeux que contrôlait clan. Touya rentra aux côtés de Kai et parcourut avec lui les allées de machines à sous, toutes occupées, émettant des musiques répétitives et des lumières fluorescentes. Ils se rendirent dans la pièce du fond où régnaient les jeux de cartes et roulettes en tout genre. Une femme vint à leur rencontre, salua Kai respectueusement et l'invita à la suivre pour lui montrer les comptes de la salle. Kai se tourna vers ses hommes :

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Puis s'adressa à Touya.

« Reste au bar. »

Kai fit un signe au barman en désignant Touya. Celui-ci resta donc au bar, à pouvoir boire ce qu'il voulait en observant les yakuzas faire leur travail et circuler entre les tables de jeux. Il croisa le regard assassin du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui devait être un proche lieutenant de Kai. Ça l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Il lui répondit en lui faisant signe de la main d'un air moqueur, ce qui courrouça davantage le yakuza qui reprit ses occupations. La salle de jeux était inondée de personnes venant tenter leur chance pour quitter le gris de leur quotidien et expérimenter le hasard. Car le poker et le Black Jack permettait de tout oublier, y compris le fait de ne pas avoir les moyens d'y jouer. Touya n'appréciait pas vraiment cet endroit. Les riches casinos ne l'attiraient pas. L'atmosphère éclairée par les lustres électriques l'ennuyait et bien qu'un peu de distraction ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, il se contentait déjà bien de se réveiller chaque jour pour jouer au mieux les cartes qu'on lui avait accordées.

Kai revient deux heures plus tard. En passant à côté du bar, il prêta attention à Touya qui légèrement alcoolisé ne put s'empêcher une réflexion.

« J'ai pas bougé d'ici. Je te le jure. »

Puis il ramena sa main à sa bouche.

« Oups, je pense que j'ai parlé. Et ça… C'est interdit. »

À sa grande surprise, Kai vint s'asseoir à côté de lui au bar, bien qu'il tournât sa chainse haute dans l'autre sens, comme pour observer si le reste de son équipe faisait bien son travail.

« Tu ne veux pas boire un verre ?, reprit Touya qui après trois verres était décidément un peu trop détendu.

-Non, répondit Kai.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils ont des pailles.

-Tu es un peu insolent comme gars, n'est-ce pas ? »

Touya ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase de Kai. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une question de termes utilisés mais plutôt ce qu'il pensait en disant ces mots. Était-il amusé ou agacé ? Touya se rendit compte que ce masque qui dissimulait le bas du visage du yakuza le privait de précieuses informations. Sa voix était en plus toujours si monocorde.

« Où est ton masque ?, dit Kai »

Il semblait plutôt se poser la question à lui-même car il n'attendit pas la réponse de Touya et le prit sur le bar pour ensuite tourner sa chaise vers le jeune homme et se mettre face à lui.

« Tu ne le mets pas correctement, continua-t-il, la partie plus pointue est en haut du nez. »

Sans que Touya ne puisse rien y faire, Kai s'empara de son visage et positionna la partie pointue dont il parlait sur son nez à l'aide de son index et son majeur. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Touya ne perde pas une miette de l'explication.

« Et la partie plus droite vient sous le menton, dit-il en maintenant le bas du masque avec sa paume.

L'entièreté de la main de Kai était sur le visage de Touya. Celui-ci fut parcouru par une sensation étrange. Il en réalisa rapidement la raison avec désarroi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait depuis longtemps. Le dernier contact, c'était pour les agrafes. Et même si Kai portait des gants, ça comptait. Le yakuza termina en mettant les élastiques derrière les oreilles de Touya avec son autre main.

« Et c'est comme ça qu'il faut le mettre, bien compris ? »

Touya acquiesça et Kai lâcha son visage. Ils quittèrent la salle pour revenir au quartier général de Shie Hassakai. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Touya était revenu dans sa chambre. Il avait quitté le costume de yakuza et enlevé ce masque qui avait rendu sa respiration si inconfortable qu'il pensa que Kai était fou de porter ça toute la journée. Touya repensa au conteneur et se dit qu'il devrait demander des explications à Kai. Ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes de conscience, voir même ça l'indifférait mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait brûlé et s'il devrait encore le faire. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui mettre la main sur la figure comme ça. C'était étrange et perturbait Touya plus que nécessaire. Il considéra que c'était le bon moment pour parler à Kai et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à celle de son hôte qui était dans l'aile voisine.

En arrivant devant ses appartements, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de gardes, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné la crainte que le jeune homme inspirait. Des gardes, il n'en avait pas besoin. Touya frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il crut néanmoins entendre du bruit et dit à voix haute.

« C'est Touya. Je peux entrer ? »

Pas de réponse mais il crut entendre un autre bruit comme des pas qui s'éloignaient. Là, il était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ce qui l'agaça. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il fit glisser la porte coulissante qui n'était pas fermée à clef à sa grande surprise et pénétra dans les appartements en marmonnant un « tant pis, fallait pas me demander de cramer des trucs sans discuter». La pièce dans laquelle Touya se trouvait à présent était un vaste salon. Il n'y avait personne et la lumière était éteinte. Il ne faisait pas complétement sombre car la porte coulissante au fond de la pièce était ouverte sur 5 ou 10 centimètres et laissait passer la lumière de la pièce voisine. Touya s'approcha et regarda par l'ouverture. Il revint immédiatement sur sa décision d'y faire irruption.

C'était la chambre de Kai et ce dernier s'y trouvait mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un homme. Il était grand, costaud et nu. Touya ne voyait que le dos de son imposante silhouette et essayait de garder le regard à cette hauteur. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu mais remarqua un masque en bec déposé dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme était debout devant une longue table où plusieurs choses semblaient disposées. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Kai était à côté de lui mais tourné vers la porte et semblait attendre en regardant le sol. Il portait toujours sa chemise noire et son masque mais pas son habituelle cravate blanche. Il n'avait plus ses gants courts et blancs et les avait remplacés par des gants en latex noirs qui couvraient aussi ses poignets. Il observait son invité du coin de l'œil et son impatience était perceptible car il pliait continuellement une tige flexible. L'homme sembla se décider sur quelque chose et dirigea sa main vers un objet de la table. Kai la frappa aussitôt avec son bâton. Touya sursauta et manqua de manifester sa présence.

« Pourquoi, veux-tu toujours toucher à tout ?, dit Kai d'un ton sévère

-Tu ne sais donc toujours pas pourquoi ?, répondit l'homme, d'un ton plutôt moqueur, tout en frottant sa main qui devait être douloureuse.

Il reprit :

« Mais je te trouve particulièrement à cran ce soir. C'est la transaction au port qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ? Ce n'était pas la chose la plus excitante qu'on nait faite pourtant…

\- Agenouille-toi avec les mains derrière le dos et plus un mot, répondit Kai »

Kai saisit l'objet désigné un peu plus tôt qui était une longue corde rugueuse. L'homme se mit à genou sur le futon qui était au centre de la pièce. Touya pu voir son profil. Son visage était anguleux et ses traits semblaient marqués et durs. Il mit ses avant-bras derrière le dos, chaque main attrapant le coude opposé. Le tout prenait ainsi la forme d'un U. Kai s'approcha avec la corde et tenait toujours son bâton flexible qu'il utilisa immédiatement, frappant l'arrière de la tête de son partenaire.

« Baisse la tête. »

Et l'homme baissa la tête sans rien dire. Il était deux fois plus massif que Kai et il était docile comme un chaton. Le yakuza déposa finalement son arme sur la table et prit la corde avec ses deux mains. Il se mit debout derrière l'homme et lia d'abord les deux avant-bras entre eux. Ensuite, il ligota le haut des bras à la poitrine et boucla autour de cou. Il continua le ligotage, faisant passer la corde dans d'autres directions. « Ligotage » était un mot bien trop vulgaire pour qualifier ce que Touya observait. C'était un art à part entière. Oui, c'était de l'art. Tous les gestes de Kai étaient sûrs et précis et Touya pouvait voir que la corde formait des motifs complexes sur la peau de l'homme dont le haut du corps était à présent complétement immobilisé. Kai serra les liens pour terminer le dernier nœud et son partenaire émit alors un gémissement.

« J'ai dit : silence. »

Kai vint à côté de son partenaire, attrapa son cou et le fit se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le sol.

« Reste comme ça, dit-il durement »

C'était clairement un jeu de rôle entre eux et Touya continua à l'observer, un peu fasciné. L'emprise de Kai sur le cou de l'homme se relâcha et sa main caressa sa nuque et puis agrippa violemment un instant ses cheveux clairs comme pour tester son obéissance à la loi du silence qu'il avait imposé. Ensuite, il les relâcha et laissa ses doigts se glisser le long du dos courbé. Il le caressa longuement de sa main gantée pour finalement atteindre ses fesses, ce qui fit frissonner Touya, car il savait l'effet que lui ferait un tel contact. Kai déboutonna sa chemise noire et la fit glisser sensuellement le long de son corps, ce qui semblait parfaitement inutile car dans sa position actuelle, son partenaire ne pouvait assister à ce spectacle. Ce que vit Touya était plus qu'appréciable. La peau de Kai était blanche et immaculée et ses muscles marqués dessinaient parfaitement sa taille et son torse. Touya le trouva beau, surtout désirable mais il eut honte aussi. Honte de sa propre apparence, honte de son corps à lui, de ses cicatrices, ses agrafes qui lui donnaient un aspect monstrueux qu'il avait dissimulé tant bien que mal sous une capuche avant d'arriver ici. Sa vie avait dérapé tellement vite et si bien, de la même façon que Kai qui de son côté avait redressé la barre. C'était lui à présent qui avait sa place à la décharge. Il errait, plus qu'il ne vivait. Sa vie était au point mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à en attendre. Jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Jamais il ne deviendrait ce héros dont il avait tant rêvé. Jamais il ne pourrait être désiré par un homme comme Kai, ni par personne d'ailleurs.

Quand Kai commença à défaire sa ceinture, Touya se décida à détourner le regard et partir de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Pas vraiment par pudeur mais plutôt pour fuir ce sentiment d'envie qui commençait à l'envahir. Sa sexualité n'était pas non plus une grande réussite. Ce n'était pas un souvenir très récent mais il pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur presque suffocante d'une étreinte maladroite et le contact de son futon qui étouffait sa respiration bruyante qui aurait pu trahir le fait que Kentaro n'était pas simplement venu dormir à la maison. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais profondément incomplète. Elle avait laissé à Touya un goût amer et l'impression d'avoir cédé quelque chose sans vraiment en profiter. Comme un jeu auquel il ne pouvait pleinement participer car les règles n'étaient pas claires. Un jeu où le cœur n'est pas un atout et où c'est toujours le moins menteur qui perd. Ainsi avait été cette relation un peu trop passagère. Depuis, cette partie-là de lui était un désert. Et depuis l'accident, même se toucher lui-même était quelque chose de difficile. Il était un déchet. Une erreur. Son manque, sa honte, c'était un fardeau qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter mais il devait admettre que ça devenait de plus en plus lourd. Le temps ne réparait rien.

Il revint dans sa chambre et laissa le sommeil l'éloigner de ses états d'âmes mais garda en mémoire l'image du torse nu de Kai, ses gestes, sa voix et le bruit de la boucle de sa ceinture.

* * *

Touya ne s'intégra pas davantage aux yakuzas après cette soirée. D'ailleurs la majorité d'entre eux l'ignorait complétement, si ce n'est ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui le fusillait du regard quand il le croisait. Kai convoqua ponctuellement Touya à d'autres « sorties » mais ne lui demanda plus rien en rapport avec son alter, ce qui rendait sa présence encore moins justifiable et énervait évidemment une personne en particulier… Cependant, ces « promenades » dans Tokyo ou Yokohama ne fascinaient guère Touya. Les casinos, les boîtes de nuit et les ports l'ennuyaient. Il avait d'autres choses en tête. Il observait les gestes de Kai lorsqu'il donnait des ordres ou intimidait des clients, mais savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qu'il posait pour ligoter un homme. Il écoutait sa voix toujours calme et se rappelait à quel point elle était encore plus mûre et grave quand il l'avait entendue dans sa chambre. Il regardait ses yeux et se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas eu un regard plus intense que lorsqu'il avait contemplé son partenaire soumis à lui. Mais il y avait encore autre chose. Il savait que Kai l'observait aussi et que son attitude était loin d'être complétement sincère et désintéressée avec lui. Il ne le prenait pas avec lui pour son alter, ça c'était évident. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Il ne lui demandait jamais de participer aux activités et surtout, trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour se trouver à 10 centimètre de lui à un moment ou à un autre, que ce soit un détail sur sa tenue, son masque de travers,… Tout ce que Touya refoulait remontait alors et il lui fallait une nuit entière pour tout remettre en place, à écouter durant des heures la radio. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Touya devait lui demander des explications. Le jour suivant la quatrième mission, il descendit dans le jardin et trouva le yakuza sur le banc.

« Je peux m'asseoir ?, demanda Touya »

Kai lui répondit de la même façon que la première fois :

« Tu peux t'asseoir. Là. »

Touya s'assit à côté de Kai mais plus près que ce que ce dernier avait indiqué, ce qui sembla le déstabiliser un peu. C'est parfaitement ce que Touya recherchait et alla droit au but :

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé regarder ? »

Pour Touya, après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, c'était devenu une évidence. Ce fameux soir, Kai avait déverrouillé sa porte en entendant que c'était lui et laissé celle de sa chambre entrouverte à dessein. Ça expliquait les bruits entendus.

« Tu voulais te moquer de moi ?, dit Touya, agacé par le silence de Kai. »

Kai ne réagit aucunement à cette phrase. Comme si c'était une conversation normale. C'était peut-être ce qui pouvait mettre le plus mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu as regardé ?, répondit-il calmement comme si c'était une question complément secondaire. »

Car ce n'était pas une question à laquelle Kai souhaitait une réponse. C'était plutôt une question à laquelle il suggérait à son interlocuteur de réfléchir. Kai cessait de regarder ailleurs comme à son habitude et bien qu'il gardât son masque chirurgical, il était clair qu'un autre venait de tomber. Quand il posa ses yeux jaunes sur Touya, ce n'était pas un de ces coups d'œil furtif ou baladeur. Il le regarda pour de bon, c'est-à-dire comme il avait vraiment envie de le regarder, avec des yeux intenses, un regard similaire aux félins qui repèrent une proie convenable et qui même sans avoir encore élaboré une stratégie s'imaginent déjà ce qu'ils vont en faire. Si Kai dissimulait ce genre de regard, c'est parce qu'une personne normale fuirait à la minute où elle s'en rendrait compte. Mais comme Touya était encore là, il était peut-être temps de lever un coin du voile. Il tendit un bras vers et retira doucement sa capuche. Quand il fit cela, Touya se sentit vulnérable mais ne l'arrêta pas.

« J'aime bien ton corps, dit-il directement. »

Touya pensait arriver en maîtrisant la situation mais la conversation prenait une tournure surréaliste. Kai continua :

« Et je vois bien que tu en as honte et que tu te caches. »

Kai avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était une des raisons qui le poussait à rester dans sa chambre la majorité du temps et à éviter tout contact. Il approcha sa main de son visage et effleura une des agrafes de ses doigts.

« Moi, j'aimerais que tu me montres plus. J'aimerais voir tout. »

Il commença à toucher sa peau sous son menton mais Touya attrapa sa main.

« Je ne suis pas une bête de foire. »

Touya s'éloigna un peu de Kai. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il ne rejetait pas vraiment Kai, il essayait plutôt de se protéger. Il se savait vulnérable et voulait éviter qu'on abuse de lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait déjà suffisamment touché le fond. Comment Kai pouvait-il seulement comprendre ? Savait-il ce seulement comment il s'était senti la première qu'il s'était regardé dans la glace ? Les premières nuits avec ces agrafes ? Même les dernières nuits ? Les regards d'effroi ? La pitié ? Les expressions de dégoût ? Savait-il ce que c'était d'être en vie en étant seulement la moitié de quelqu'un ? Car c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était que la moitié d'une personne. Il avait perdu une partie de lui-même. Malgré tout, il n'était pas un objet dont on pouvait disposer ou un fantasme ou encore le jouet d'un yakuza mysophobe. L'idée de partir et se barricader dans sa chambre l'effleura mais la voix de Kai le ramena à la réalité.

« Touya. »

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Kai s'était un peu rapproché de lui.

« Il y a deux types de souffrances, celle qui te blesse ou celle qui te change. »

Kai ne savait pas ce que Touya pouvait ressentir mais la souffrance, ça il connaissait. La pauvreté, l'exclusion, le regard des autres, l'appréhension de sortir mais surtout la peur de rentrer chez soi, la crainte de la nuit, les tremblements sous un contact, la chaleur suffocante, la douleur. Puis le silence et la solitude. Il savait que c'était une croix qu'il fallait porter seul.

« J'ai été blessé, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais j'ai préféré changer. »

Kai savait aussi qu'on pouvait guérir et oublier. Laisser certaines choses derrière soi, enfin presque. Il continua :

« Ça peut commencer ici, comme ça peut commencer plus tard ou dans dix ans si tu tiens jusque-là.

-Vraiment ? Et je fais quoi ?, dit Touya encore agressif.

-Tu pourrais commencer par t'accorder quelque chose que tu as envie de faire sans te poser de questions. »

Touya sentit encore le pouce de Kai sur le coin de sa lèvre. Il ne parvint pas à trouver la force de le lui faire retirer.

« Tu n'es pas venu me dire que ça te déplaît. »

Kai passa son pouce sur la bouche de Touya dont le corps se tendait de plus en plus. Le yakuza prenait à nouveau le contrôle.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer au jeu que tu as vu l'autre soir ? »

« Jeu » était le bon terme pour ce que Touya avait observé mais il savait que c'était plus que ça. Depuis que Kai le touchait ainsi, il avait dû mal à réfléchir. Il se sentait comme transporté ailleurs, vers un endroit qu'il ne voulait quitter car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Il respira profondément et se détendit en écoutant Kai :

« Les règles sont à établir ensemble. Tu décideras de ce que tu veux et puis je m'occuperai de tout. Tu pourras lâcher prise.

-Et si je ne suis pas certain de ce que je veux ?

-Crois-moi, avec moi tu trouveras vite ses marques. »

Kai étala l'entièreté de sa ma main sur la joue du jeune homme qui ressentit encore plus de bien-être. Même si la paume du yakuza était gantée, il pouvait en ressentir la chaleur. Oui, il voulait quelque chose comme ça, si pas plus.

« D'accord. »

La main de Kai glissa alors sous le menton de Touya et l'invita à tourner la tête vers lui. Les yeux turquoise de Touya rencontrèrent enfin le regard jaune de Kai dont la profondeur était toujours soulignée par le haut de son masque.

« Bien, mais il y a des choses qu'il va falloir que tu fasses, dit le yakuza.

-Quel genre ?

-Te teindre les cheveux. Cette couleur, c'est abominable. »

C'était brusque et un peu gratuit mais Touya était un peu d'accord avec lui. Cette couleur était celle de son père. Il était temps que ça change.

« Quoi d'autre ?

-Il faudrait que tu te trouves un autre nom.

-Quoi, Touya, c'est si atroce ?

-Non, mais il vaut mieux faire comme ça. Réfléchis bien. Je te vois demain soir. »

Kai le quitta car il avait à faire. Pour la première fois, Touya ne rabattit pas immédiatement sa capuche sur sa tête et profita du jardin et de sa lumière.

Le soir même quelqu'un lui apporta de la teinture noire et d'autres vêtements. Touya remit ce genre de préparatif au lendemain.

Il se coucha sans écouter la radio. Il pensait à Kai, à la façon qu'il avait eue de toucher son visage, ses yeux qui le regardaient avec désir et sa voix grave qui lui demandait de lui montrer son corps. Il essayait de ne pas trop y croire mais se rendait bien compte qu'il avait besoin de ça. Être désiré par quelqu'un, peu importe la manière. Il savait que c'était dangereux de baisser ainsi sa garde. Il avait conscience de sa faiblesse. En fait, il devait admettre qu'il avait laissé tomber ses défenses dès que Kai l'avait touché en remettant son masque. Il ignorait sur quelle voie il s'engageait mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça le rendait fou de devoir attendre demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fit disparaître la couleur rouge de ses cheveux et remit le miroir en place pour contempler le résultat. Ce n'était pas si vilain. Il avait même l'impression que ses yeux ressortaient un peu. Il devait aussi reconnaître que les habits envoyés par Kai, un pantalon et une chemise sombre, lui allaient plutôt bien. Bien que mal à l'aise, il se força à sortir à l'extérieur le visage découvert. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre il croisa Kai dans le jardin. Touya le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de rôder dans le coin pour voir le résultat. Il le regarda de haut en bas et sembla satisfait.

« Tu as réfléchi à ton nouveau nom ?, dit-il

-Pas encore. J'y pense.

-D'accord, viens ce soir à 18h. Ne frappe pas, viens directement dans ma chambre. »

Et la journée passa bien trop lentement au goût de Touya. Il se rendit à l'heure indiquée dans les appartements et pénétra dans la chambre de Kai qui l'attendait. Sur la table que le jeune homme avait déjà entraperçue était disposé un grand nombre d'instruments. Touya aperçut quelques objets coupants.

« Euh. Je propose qu'on commence doucement, quand même…, dit Touya qui n'était d'un coup pas tout à fait rassuré.

-Aujourd'hui, on n'utilise rien, répondit Kai, on établit les limites ensemble. Voici tout ce que je peux utiliser sur toi. Tu laisses sur la table ce qui te convient, tu mets dans le panier ce que tu ne veux pas. Prends le temps qu'il faut. »

Il désigna le panier au centre de la table. Touya acquiesça. Il était arrivé un peu nerveux et d'une façon qu'il ignorait, le yakuza parvenait à trouver la façon de lui parler pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Il se détendit et sous le regard discret de Kai commença à une extrémité où semblait disposé ce qui ressemblait à des foulards.

« C'est quoi ces bouts de tissus ?, demanda-t-il

-C'est des baillons, dit Kai, ce sera utile vu ton genre.

-Parce que je suis insolent ?

-Oui. »

Kai n'avait pas vraiment tort et cette remarque détendit encore un peu Touya qui continua son inspection en prenant en main un genre de petite boule qui se trouvait juste à côté :

« Et ça sert à quoi ça ?

-C'est aussi pour te faire taire.

-La boule est censée être mise dans ma bouche ?

-Oui. »

Touya le mit dans le panier immédiatement sous le regard indifférent du yakuza mais qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Dommage, je trouvais que ça t'allait bien. »

Il y avait ensuite quelques fouets et Touya se débarrassa rapidement de ceux qui avaient des embouts métalliques

« Ça ne fait pas si mal, tenta d'argumenter Kai.

-On voit que ces truc-là n'iront pas sur tes fesses, répondit Touya »

Il ne toucha pas aux liens, ce qui sembla ravir Kai qui ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Tu veux bien que je t'attache alors ?

-Oui, souffla Touya qui repensa à la façon dont le yakuza était capable de ligoter quelqu'un. Mais il faudra que tu fasses attention à… enfin je veux dire… »

Touya ne parvenait pas à trouver la bonne façon de formuler le fait qu'il avait des agrafes à d'autres endroits que le visage qui était la seule partie visible. Il recouvrait ses poignets et ses chevilles en permanence. Le reste était bien caché sous ses vêtements. Kai ne pouvait imaginer à quel point son corps était meurtri. Que penserait-il en constatant l'étendue des dégâts ? Ses bras ? Ses jambes ? Le haut de son torse ?

« On verra ça ensemble, fit Kai qui caressait l'épaule de Touya. »

Touya laissa donc les menottes mais constata que certaines avaient des formes particulières et interrogea Kai pour qui cela semblait aller de soi :

« Ça ? C'est pour écarter tes jambes.

-Et ça ?, dit encore Touya qui se saisit de liens particulièrement complexes

-Aussi, sauf que tu le passes derrière le cou. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et décida de ne pas se débarrasser de ces choses-là. Kai reprit le cours de ses pensées pour ne pas mettre Touya mal à l'aise en l'observant plus que nécessaire, mais fut vite interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de son invité :

« Mais tu fais quoi avec cette poulie ? »

Des souvenirs plus que récents à propos de l'utilisation de cet objet revinrent dans la mémoire du yakuza qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je l'accroche à la poutre au-dessus du futon et comme ça je t'attache un peu… différemment. »

Touya la reposa sur la table, au plus grand bonheur de Kai qui se dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'utiliser quand il le pourrait. Le jeune homme arriva dans les objets plus curieux.

« A quoi sert ce masque ?, demanda-t-il en se saisissant de l'objet qui était noir et opaque.

-Oh pas à grand-chose… C'est juste pour changer un peu parfois, répondit Kai qui tenta d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Kai… A quoi ça sert vraiment ?, insista Touya qui voyait que Kai tentait de faire une diversion.

-Disons, que quand tu le mets, je peux le serrer et tu… respires… un peu moins bien… »

La voix de Kai était un peu différente. On sentait qu'il tentait de dissimuler son excitation.

« Oooh. Quand tu me demandais de mettre un masque chirurgical pour sortir, c'est à ça que tu pensais ?

-humm. Oui…, avoua le yakuza.

Cet aveu expliquait la façon dont Kai le regardait quand il mettait le masque, cette nervosité.

« Donc, tu voudrais que je le garde ?

-Oui… »

Touya le déposa dans le panier en regardant Kai droit dans les yeux. Le yakuza se dit alors que ce nouveau partenaire de jeu apprenait un peu trop vite. Les questions et les négociations continuèrent, particulièrement à propos d'un mystérieux objet cylindrique :

« Dis-moi clairement à quoi ça sert !, disait Touya qui sentait que Kai était trop évasif à propos de l'instrument.

-D'accord… Comment dire… Pour faire court, je l'enfonce…

Kai ne put terminer sa phrase car l'objet disparut dans le panier. Kai leva les yeux ciel :

« Si tu retires le contexte aussi… »

Touya ne manqua pas de mettre les choses au clair :

« Que ce soit bien clair, Kai, peu importe le contexte, mis à part ce que tu as entre les jambes, tu ne m'enfonces rien du tout. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui. »

Puis Touya saisit l'objet métallique qui se trouvait juste à côté et qui avait l'allure d'une petite tenaille. Kai n'attendit même pas la question du jeune homme :

« Mets le dans le panier. »

Finalement, Touya arriva au bout de la table qui comportait quelques couteaux :

« La tentative de meurtre fait partie du jeu ?, dit Touya d'un air moqueur

-C'est pour faire de petites entailles… »

Touya ne garda donc que les plus petits. Kai l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui sur le futon pour les derniers détails. Ils s'agenouillèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Tu viens ici uniquement quand je le demande. Quand c'est terminé, tu dois retourner dormir dans ta chambre. Je ne vois personne d'autres. Tu ne vois personne d'autres. »

Touya ne savait pas comment prendre le fait de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec Kai mais apprécia que ce dernier ne le partage pas et ne vois personne en dehors.

« Tu as choisis ton prénom ?, demanda Kai

-Je ne sais pas. Vu ce que tu m'as fait faire la dernière fois, « Crématorium », ce serait adéquat.

-Hors de question, fit le yakuza. »

Touya avait heureusement réfléchit un peu plus loin et proposa autre chose en rapport avec la crémation :

« Dabi, comme nom, ça pourrait aller ?

-C'est bon. Va pour « Dabi ». C'est comme ça que je t'appellerai ici.

-Et moi, je dois t'appeler comment ?

-Ici, tu ne prononces pas mon nom. Sauf si le jeu est fini. »

Le jeune homme ne fit pas davantage de commentaires et accepta cette règle.

« À présent, tu dois choisir deux mots. Ce sont des mots de sécurité. L'un sert à diminuer l'intensité du jeu. Habituellement c'est une couleur et le plus souvent, c'est « orange »

-Moi je préfère « bleu », dit immédiatement Touya »

« Orange » et puis quoi encore ? C'était la couleur des flammes de son père. Hors de question d'utiliser ce mot. Kai vit cela comme un petit caprice et leva les yeux au ciel :

« Très bien. Va pour « bleu ». Le deuxième mot qu'il faut choisir, c'est pour arrêter le jeu.

-Attends, dit Touya, et si je suis bâillonné, je fais comment ?

-J'allais y venir après… C'est assez simple tu montres deux doigts pour diminuer l'intensité et trois doigts pour arrêter.

-Et si tu ne regardes pas ma main ?

-Je fais attention à ce genre de choses. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Bon tu me le donnes ton deuxième mot de passe ?

-Juste « stop », c'est bon ?

-Non, trop commun, tu peux être tenté de le dire sans le faire exprès.

-ça peut être une insulte ?

-Non.

-Un mot un peu vulgaire ?

-Non.

-Une phrase ?

-Non, j'ai dit un mot.

-Comment je sais que toi tu veux arrêter ? Que je t'en demande trop ? Tu as aussi un mot de passe ?

-Je t'appellerai par ton vrai prénom.

-Jusqu'où es-tu capable d'aller ?

-Pas au-delà de ce que tu veux. Tu as ton mot de passe pour arrêter le jeu ? »

Touya réfléchissait intensément à la question malgré ses allures moqueuses, il prenait la demande de Kai avec un certain sérieux mais il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Ses questions avaient pour but de gagner du temps de réflexion. Ce mot prenait une certaine importance pour lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il repensa à tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant et de nombreux souvenirs défilèrent dans sa mémoire. Ce fut finalement une évidence :

« Je vais prendre le mot « porte », dit Touya.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement qui s'était ouverte à lui et qu'un jour, il avait trouvé verrouillée. La porte de sa chambre où il se refugiait pour contenir sa peine. La porte de ses appartements derrière laquelle il cachait sa honte et son apparence. La porte entrouverte de Kai qui fut comme une invitation... Ce dernier marqua son accord.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda Touya

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance. »

Touya s'empêcha de demander ce que le Yakuza entendait par là. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à vrai dire. Il s'était attendu à ce moment et l'avait même vraiment désiré en y repensant la nuit précédente. Ardemment désiré. Comme promis dans cet étrange contrat qui semblait les lier, Kai prit les rennes :

« Quand tu te sentiras prêt. Enlève ta chemise. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	3. Limites

Et me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 3 !

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour le finir et j'en suis désolée. J'ai (comme d'habitude) surestimé le temps que ça allait prendre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Avertissement : Lemon

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Limites**

« Quand tu te sentiras prêt. Enlève ta chemise. »

Les paroles de Kai étaient claires : Touya allait devoir retirer ce qu'il portait et dévoiler ce que ses habits dissimulaient si bien. « Moi j'aimerais que tu me montres plus. J'aimerais voir tout. », les paroles du yakuza qui lui revenaient en mémoire à ce moment précis auraient dû le rassurer. Néanmoins, alors qu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer un instant la possibilité que Kai n'aime pas ce qu'il voit à la minute où il le découvrirait. Il devait prévoir l'éventualité de son rejet et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'encaisser. C'est donc en tremblant un peu qu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Kai regardait ailleurs pour ne pas mettre Touya mal à l'aise mais en le scrutant du coin de l'œil, il comprit que c'était loin d'être suffisant vu son attitude hésitante. Il se leva sous le regard interrogateur de son invité et alla au mur le plus proche où il tourna un interrupteur qui diminua l'intensité des lumières de la pièce. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Kai avait voulu Touya comme compagnon de jeu. Penser qu'il ne s'était pas servi de la faiblesse du jeune homme pour le faire venir à lui, c'était mal le connaître. Sa stratégie pour l'attirer ici avait essentiellement reposé sur sa détresse. Cependant, pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait, Kai avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas faire les choses trop brusquement. Ce soir était une étape importante et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Faire venir Touya dans sa chambre était une chose, l'amener au jeu en était une autre. Le jeune homme qui était assis sur ce futon devait sûrement penser qu'il était prêt mais Kai savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'était pas. Et il fallait donc qu'il calme ses pulsions. Mais il aimait ça : se retenir en permanence et ne pas combler ses désirs. Il se calquait sur le rythme très lent de Touya alors qu'en vérité, il avait souhaité le prendre sauvagement sur la table à la minute même où il était entré dans sa chambre. Il avait comme toujours laissé se former dans son bas ventre ce petit creux qui le rongeait comme de l'acide. C'était une lente agonie, un doux supplice, une torture tendre qui nourrissait ses vices. Car Kai voulait désirer avant de prendre. Il revint se rasseoir sans un mot. Pour la lumière, il avait vu juste. C'était mieux comme ça et Touya eut moins de peine à retirer sa chemise. Il la déposa à côté de lui, croisa ses bras sur son torse et fixa un point sur le sol. Ses épaules étaient relevées et tendues. Le yakuza se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent les siens.

« Ne te cache pas comme ça, dit-il en attrapant les mains de Touya »

Il les guida pour que le jeune homme les laisse sur ses cuisses. Puis, il parcourut des yeux ce corps enfin dévoilé. Bien que Kai ne fît qu'observer, Touya prenait son regard comme un véritable contact et frissonna. Ses cicatrices partaient de sa bouche et se prolongeaient sur le haut de son torse, ses épaules, son dos et ses bras. Elles s'arrêtaient aux poignets, sous ses clavicules, et juste après ses omoplates. Finalement, Kai posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la glissa le long des brulures de son bras droit.

« C'est douloureux ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non, en fait je ne sens plus grand-chose à ces endroits.

-D'accord… »

La main de Kai quitta aussitôt les cicatrices et caressa celle de Touya qui était restée immobile sur sa cuisse et dont les doigts crispés trahissaient la nervosité du jeune homme.

« Elles sont belles, tes mains, murmura Kai. »

Touya sentit ensuite le dos des phalanges de la deuxième main de Kai sur la peau de son ventre. Cette main remonta lentement son abdomen, puis son thorax et s'arrêta au niveau des agrafes. Il frôla cette frontière, ce qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme.

« Ce sont les jonctions qui te font mal, c'est ça ? »

Kai posait ses questions comme si de rien n'était. Sa voix était calme et Touya n'y décela aucune gêne ou malaise, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre un peu plus en confiance et commença à défaire le nœud qui s'était formé dans son ventre quand il avait enlevé sa chemise mais il continua à éviter les yeux du yakuza dont la couleur jaune devait briller sous la lumière tamisée.

« Oui, en particulier celles du torse, du dos et du visage et aussi sous les yeux.

-Pas les poignets ?

-Non. Ni celles de mes jambes. J'ai dû perdre quelques nerfs à ces endroits. »

Les deux mains de Kai vinrent finalement au visage de Touya. L'une d'elle passa dans ses cheveux noirs alors que l'autre se posa sur sa joue et caressa de son pouce la paupière inférieure de son œil. Le yakuza avait rapproché son visage et Touya espéra un instant qu'il l'embrasse. Ça faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Cependant, comme le yakuza n'avait toujours pas retiré son masque, ce n'était probablement pas son intention. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi gardé ses gants en latex. Touya releva enfin pour la première fois les yeux du sol et rencontra le regard pénétrant de Kai.

« Je ne savais pas que des yeux pouvaient être de cette couleur, dit le yakuza qui continuait à toucher le visage de son invité »

Touya sourit légèrement et voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint pour ne pas briser ce moment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kai.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose. »

Touya ne s'embarrassa pas à nier car le ton du jeune homme était sans appel.

« Je me disais que tu avais toujours ta chemise. J'aimerais bien te la retirer, dit Touya en essayant de ne pas paraître gêné. »

Kai acquiesça et se remit sur ses chevilles.

« D'accord mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant. Moi aussi j'ai mes limites. Je ne veux pas que tu touches mon torse avec tes mains. Ni mes poignets. »

Touya encaissa le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas caresser le torse de Kai, ce qui était une grande déception mais s'y résigna car le yakuza avait sûrement ses raisons.

« Juste mes mains sont interdites ?

-Oui. »

Cela laissait un minimum de possibilités et permit à Touya de relativiser un peu.

« D'autres interdictions ?

-Le reste devrait te sembler évident. »

Touya n'eut pas de difficulté à comprendre ce que le « reste » voulait dire. Le « reste », c'était son masque et ses gants. Et seul Kai déciderait ce qu'il en ferait. Comme celui-ci ne semblait rien vouloir ajouter, le jeune homme approcha ses mains et déboutonna avec précaution la chemise de Kai en prenant garde de ne pas toucher son torse. Le yakuza se délecta de ce qu'il considéra comme une provocation de la part de son invité mais parvint à calmer ses instincts primaires qui lui soufflaient de ne pas laisser cet acte impuni. Quand Touya arriva au dernier bouton, Kai retira immédiatement sa chemise et se pencha vers le jeune homme pour l'attraper par les hanches et l'attirer sur ses genoux. Il posa son front sur sa poitrine et remonta ses mains le long de son dos avec lenteur. Touya qui se remettait de ce soudain rapprochement de leur corps apprécia ce moment autan qu'il se sentit dépassé. Les gestes de Kai étaient sûrs alors que lui ne savaient pas où mettre les longs bras. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas sa première fois, il devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait exactement la même appréhension. C'était sa première fois dans cet état, dans ce corps meurtri et comme sa première fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi donner ou quoi prendre. Finalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kai et caressa son dos de l'autre. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, sa peau était douce et agréable au toucher. Après une hésitation, il déposa ses lèvres sur la tête en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux bruns. Il se sentit ridicule avec ce baiser qui était bien trop tendre pour la situation. Mais il sentit les mains de Kai se crisper sur son dos et entendit sa voix rauque.

« Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer de cette façon. »

Ces gestes doux et peu assurés, cet air de chien battu, ce « petit bisou » n'avaient pas pour effet d'attendrir Kai mais au contraire ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa faim. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de Touya et ce dernier crut défaillir quand il les sentit sur son ventre pour déboucler sa ceinture et son appréhension se transforma en angoisse.

« S'il te plaît… »

Kai releva la tête vers Touya en haussant un sourcil. Le jeune homme murmura :

« Vas-y doucement. Je ne veux pas jouir trop vite. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché là et Touya craignait ne pas pouvoir tenir la distance. Il avait même l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir à la minute où Kai le frôlerait intimement. Et si cela se passait ainsi, il se sentirait honteux. À ces mots, il sentit Kai quitter sa ceinture pour l'étreindre très fort et se relever sur ses genoux. Il se pencha en avant et déposa Touya sur le dos. Ce dernier crut défaillir en sentant les muscles du yakuza se crisper.

« Ne va pas croire que je suis toujours si gentil, chuchota Kai »

Il enleva le pantalon de Touya qui se retrouva complètement nu. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail ou penser au fait qu'à présent Kai voyait l'intégralité de son corps dévasté. Le yakuza se coucha à côté de lui accoudé près de son visage alors que sa deuxième main se saisit de son membre qui était déjà assez dur. Touya tressaillit mais essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu jouiras seulement quand je le déciderai, dit Kai, mais si tu me supplies, je pourrais être plus clément. »

Il entama un va-et-vient assez lent. Il semblait connaître le rythme adéquat pour que son partenaire en profite sans le perdre trop rapidement. C'était une corde que Kai s'amusait à tendre lentement. Au fur et à mesure que la tension augmentait, Touya sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Il se retenait de gémir trop bruyamment. C'était en partie une vieille habitude car il avait toujours dû veiller à ne pas se faire prendre quand il avait une visite inattendue dans sa chambre. La corde se tendit encore, presque jusqu'à sa résistance maximale. C'était le moment que Kai attendait pour diminuer légèrement l'intensité sans pour autant détendre la ficelle. Touya retint un gémissement. Non, c'était certain, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Mais est-ce qu'une personne comme lui méritait que ce soit aussi bien ? Est-ce que cette situation n'avait pas quelque chose de profondément dérangeant ? Ça ne devait avoir rien de sensuel ou de romantique. Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à se l'autoriser. Parce que sur lui, une chose comme cela n'était pas belle. C'était répugnant. Mais alors qu'il croisa le regard jaune et intense de Kai, il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en cause ce en quoi il croyait et s'accrochait depuis si longtemps. Il entendit encore la voix de Kai derrière son masque.

« Détends-toi, Dabi. Laisse aller. Maintenant. »

C'était ce à quoi Kai voulait arriver. Demander à Touya de lâcher prise. Arrêter de se contraindre. S'autoriser à vivre ce qu'il s'interdisait. Cesser de s'obliger à être ou faire. Abandonner l'angoisse. Mais ne pas arrêter d'avoir peur. Plutôt accepter d'avoir peur pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas justifié. Juste laissez aller. Faire le vide. Et Dabi lâcha prise et s'autorisa à aimer ça. Et Kai retendit la corde. Et puis ralentit le rythme. Dabi le supplia de continuer. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile.

« Tu me fais confiance, Dabi ?, lui demanda Kai »

Dabi fit oui de la tête et se remit définitivement entre les mains de Kai qui continua de jouer avec son plaisir. Finalement, il tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde et la cassa, libérant enfin son partenaire qui déchargea sur son ventre.

« Tu es loin d'être repoussant quand tu prends ton pied. »

Cette phrase parut lointaine à Dabi dont la vision était devenue trouble. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et froid sur son ventre qui devait avoir pour but de le nettoyer. Il vit vaguement Kai retirer le reste de ses vêtements, changer sa paire de gants et enfiler un préservatif. Il revint s'allonger sur lui et lui chuchota :

« Là, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

Dabi écarta docilement les jambes et sentit Kai le pénétrer. La première pénétration n'était jamais une sensation agréable car il fallait toujours ce petit temps d'adaptation durant lequel les choses devaient se faire en douceur. Kai s'enfonça en lui et attendit quelques secondes avant de revenir. Ce petit délai était crucial pour éviter la douleur et Dabi ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être confronté à quelqu'un qui n'attendait pas. Kai commença ensuite à aller et venir. Dabi gémit.

« Tu as mal ?, dit aussitôt Kai qui savait reconnaître un gémissement de douleur.

-C'est rien. C'est juste l'agrafe de son dos. De toute façon, il me semble qu'on a prévu de se faire mal à un moment donné.

-Seulement la douleur qui a été choisie. Serre-moi fort. »

Dabi passa ses bras autour de Kai et ce dernier se mit sur le dos en entraînant Dabi avec lui. Le jeune homme dégagea ensuite ses bras et se redressa en prenant garde de ne pas toucher le torse de Kai avec ses mains. Il sentit celle de son amant attraper ses fesses.

« Tu fais quoi là-haut, dit Kai presque d'un ton râleur.

-Rien, je voulais juste te regarder. »

Et le spectacle en valait vraiment la peine. Mais Kai ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Viens contre moi. Je veux sentir te peau. Elle est si chaude »

Dabi se pencha et la main droite de Kai pressa son dos pour qu'il vienne plus près. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et agrippa ses cheveux pendant que l'autre main tenait toujours fermement sa fesse et assistait les mouvements saccadés des hanches de Kai qui le pénétrait encore et encore. Une fois de plus, Dabi aurait aimé l'embrasser mais ce masque était un obstacle infranchissable. Tant bien que mal il écarta l'idée de le lui arracher. C'était les règles et il fallait qu'il les respecte. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur son cou tout en laissant le yakuza continuer à le posséder.

« Je suis bien en toi, lui murmura Kai »

Peu après ses mots, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses va-et-vient se firent plus intenses. Kai atteignit son état de grâce en serrant Dabi contre lui. Il le garda ainsi un moment et puis le libéra. Dabi s'allongea alors à côté de lui pour reprendre ses esprits. La main de Kai passa encore dans ses cheveux. Dabi savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester. Il ne laissa pas trop de temps s'écouler et se leva avant de considérer cette position comme bien trop confortable pour bouger. En se rhabillant, il entendit cette voix qui dorénavant ne le quitterait plus :

« Reviens après-demain, même heure, d'accord ?

-Ok. »

Dabi sortit de la chambre de Kai et quand il respira l'air extérieur, il eut l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un profond coma. Il revint dans sa propre chambre et prit une douche pour se remettre de la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il était confus mais se sentait vraiment bien et pensa que même l'eau bouillante qui s'écoulait sur sa peau n'avait rien de comparable avec les mains qui, ce soir, avaient possédé son corps.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Dabi revint dans la chambre de Kai qui l'attendait devant la table. Le yakuza ne dut pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait et Dabi parcourut des yeux les objets qu'il avait choisi. Sans peser le pour et le contre, il prit directement la corde rugueuse qui était devant lui et la tendit à Kai en disant :

« Tu feras toujours ce que je désire ?

-Non pas forcément, répondit-il en prenant distraitement la corde »

Kai comprit au regard de Dabi que le silence qui suivait ses paroles était une demande pour plus de développement.

« Je ne suivrai pas à chaque fois tes désirs mais je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin.

-Et comment tu fais la différence ?

-C'est avant tout à toi de pouvoir la faire.

-Je veux une réponse plus développée. »

Kai haussa un sourcil et s'approcha très près de Dabi. Il caressa le côté de son visage avec sa main libre et dit d'un ton charnel :

« Demande moi ça plus gentiment. »

Bien qu'il soit arrivé en étant plus confiant que la dernière fois, Dabi ne gérait pas encore les rapprochements brusques. Il dit d'une voix peu assurée :

« J'aimerais que tu développes ta réponse, s'il te plaît. »

Kai parut satisfait mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant et continua ses caresses sur le visage de Dabi. Il reprit sur le même ton :

« Si je ne te donne pas la corde ce soir mais que je préfère les menottes ou un autre accessoire, seras-tu malheureux, confus, blessé ou inassouvi en permanence ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-C'est donc un désir. Et si je te dis de partir d'ici sans te dire pourquoi, quelle est ta réponse ?

-Oui, je serai blessé et confus.

-C'est donc un besoin.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Dabi :

« Mais toi, comment peux-tu connaître mes besoins ?

-J'en ai une idée précise.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Par exemple, je pense que tu as besoin de te sentir en sécurité avec moi, de me faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive et d'être certain que je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle peu importe ce que tu fais ou ce que tu dis. Tu as besoin que je prenne toutes les décisions importantes. Tu as besoin de savoir que tu ne peux t'enfuir ou m'échapper même si tu le voulais. Je continue ?

-Non… »

Dabi baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment mis de mot sur ça auparavant mais il devait reconnaître que Kai avait raison. Le yakuza avait vu ça en lui avant même que lui-même ne se rende compte de son propre état. C'était effrayant mais rassurant aussi, d'une certaine manière. Le regard de Kai changea. De neutre, il devint soudainement brûlant.

« Déshabille-toi, Dabi, chuchota-t-il »

Le jeu avait commencé. Il n'était plus question de faire autre chose. Dabi retira ses vêtements sans aucune appréhension même si au fond de lui, il ressentait encore une infime gêne. Kai alla cependant tamiser la lumière pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

« A genoux, dit le yakuza en désignant le futon. Croise tes poignets sur le torse et baisse la tête. »

Dabi s'exécuta. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes mais ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête quand il vit du coin de l'œil que Kai enlevait sa chemise et dévoilait ce magnifique torse qu'il ne pouvait toucher de ses mains. Mais il la rebaissa rapidement pour ne pas se faire prendre. C'était mal connaître le yakuza :

« Tu as relevé la tête Dabi ?

-Non, mentit-il »

Il savait que Kai s'était approché de lui et sentit sa main pénétrer doucement ses cheveux. Il les caressa un peu et puis les saisit avec brutalité en tirant la tête de Dabi vers l'arrière :

« Je te défends de mentir. »

Il repoussa directement la tête de Dabi vers l'avant qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qu'il dissimula. Il aimait le fait que Kai ne se laisse pas berner. Il aimait savoir qu'il ne pouvait le manipuler ou le pousser à faire quoi que ce soit. Il aimait l'idée d'être possédé par quelqu'un qui prend plaisir à le faire et pas seulement pour lui plaire.

Kai lia les poignets de Dabi en passant plusieurs fois la corde autour et serra fort. Il passa les deux côtés de celle-ci derrière son partenaire juste en dessous des épaules et croisa dans son dos. Il boucla trois fois de cette façon, refit un nœud au poignet et recommença la même chose juste au-dessus des coudes, en prenant garde de faire passer le lien au-dessus ou en dessous des agrafes. Les gestes de Kai étaient lents et sûrs. Dabi ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers le yakuza pour observer ce qu'il faisait et bien que discrets, ces regards ne passèrent pas inaperçus :

« Détends-toi Dabi, dit Kai, cesse de me suivre du regard. »

Laisser aller. Lâcher prise. C'est ce qu'il devait faire. Dabi inspira profondément et essaya de fixer un point sur le sol. Il devait renoncer à l'envie de contrôler son environnement, de tout comprendre, d'avoir raison. Faire le vide mais rester là. Kai termina le bondage au niveau de la taille. Dabi était à présent incapable de bouger les bras. Il était à la place de l'homme qu'il avait vu dans cette chambre. Bien sûr, il pourrait probablement se libérer à l'aide de son Alter mais il n'en ressentait clairement pas le besoin. Ses mouvements étaient restreints et au lieu de se voir en position de faiblesse, il se sentit étrangement apaisé. Il était vulnérable mais ces cordes lui donnaient un sentiment de sécurité. Elles lui permettaient de s'évader mentalement tout en restant connecté avec le yakuza. Il sentit la main de Kai caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.

« C'est bien Dabi, continue comme ça. »

Puis, il le poussa brusquement en arrière. Dabi se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il nota que Kai revenait à la table mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait le laisser faire. C'était ainsi : il lui donnait sa confiance, en échange de respect et de sécurité. Le yakuza revint avec une deuxième corde et attrapa les jambes du jeune homme. En partant des chevilles, il lia les deux jambes ensemble jusqu'en dessous des genoux en formant des dessins complexes. Dabi était maintenant complétement immobilisé. Il était à la merci de Kai mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car il se sentait bien. Le yakuza le regardait et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le bas de son visage, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que contempler son partenaire de jeu ainsi l'excitait beaucoup. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et caressa son visage en partant de son front, passant sur ses yeux, effleurant à peine ses agrafes, restant un moment sur sa bouche comme pour l'empêcher de parler, descendant sur son menton, s'attardant sur son cou et terminant par sa cage thoracique. Puis il se leva sous le regard un peu suppliant de Dabi qui aurait désiré qu'il le touche davantage. Mais Kai avait d'autres projets. Il s'assit à côté des jambes ligotées du jeune homme et les saisit pour les mettre sur une de ses épaules. Il caressa le dos de ses cuisses.

« Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas que je touche là avec autre chose que « ce que j'ai entre les jambes » mais je pense que tu m'autoriseras ce petit écart. »

Dabi sentit le doigt de Kai pénétrer lentement dans son intimité. C'était assez agréable au point qu'il ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter. Il se sentait comme dans une baignoire d'eau chaude qu'on remplissait petite à petit. Il profitait pleinement du moment présent et laissa le désir monter en lui. Finalement, quand Kai considéra que son partenaire était assez excité, il reposa les jambes de Dabi de façon que celui-ci se mette sur le côté en position fœtale. Il s'éloigna un moment pour enlever son pantalon, mettre un préservatif et se lubrifier et revint ensuite s'allonger derrière lui en joignant ses jambes à celles de Dabi. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement collés l'un à l'autre. Kai l'étreint tout en le pénétrant. Dabi se sentit bien, malgré les liens et la contrainte. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit quand il entendit la voix grave du yakuza :

« Non, laisse-moi tes jolis yeux, dit-il en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux en désordre. »

Même s'il sentait Kai en lui, Dabi se focalisa sur ses doigts du yakuza qui avaient en partie attrapé ses cheveux alors que son pouce caressait son front. Kai remuait les hanches, bien collé à lui et Dabi pouvait sentir le long de son dos la contraction des muscles de son abdomen à chaque petit coup de rein. Le corps de Kai était à lui seul une source de plaisir pour Dabi. Ce contact était même plus intime que la première fois. Dabi ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait aucun contrôle. Seul Kai pouvait décider de la façon de le prendre ou s'il pouvait jouir. Mais Kai était plutôt un maître magnanime qui n'abandonnait pas son partenaire sur le côté et laissa son autre main descendre le long de ce corps qu'il avait fait sien. Il continua ainsi à remplir la baignoire de Dabi et arrêta le niveau de l'eau avant que son partenaire ne soit submergé. Il se plongea avec lui et quand ce fut le bon moment, celui où Dabi avait le plus chaud, il laissa la chaleur l'envahir complétement et le rejoint avec ardeur.

Dabi resta encore dans un état second alors que Kai se rhabillait un peu et remettait de l'ordre. Il se réveilla quand il sentit qu'il le nettoyait. Kai lui retira finalement les liens et jeune homme put constater que les cordes laissaient des marques sur sa peau. Le yakuza lui dit qu'elles disparaitraient après quelques heures. Dabi resta encore en peu avant de récupérer ses vêtements et quitta la chambre avec en tête la date de leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

Dabi appréciait beaucoup la corde. Il aimait voir Kai prendre le temps de l'immobiliser de façon inventive. Rien ne se ressemblait jamais. Il savait lier des mains ou des pieds dans plus d'une vingtaine position différente. Un jour, le yakuza attacha les poignets de Dabi à ses chevilles. Le jeune homme aurait pu trouver cette position humiliante s'il n'avait pas constaté que Kai plissait les yeux de façon rieuse ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il souriait. Dabi aimait voir Kai s'amuser à faire toutes ces choses. Ça voulait dire qu'il était bien avec lui, autant que Dabi affectionnait leurs séances.

« Ça te fait rire de me voir dans cet état ?, avait-il dit

-Oui. »

Et puis Kai l'avait poussé en arrière et pris ainsi en gardant le même visage et caressant celui de Dabi d'une de ses mains alors que l'autre avait plus important à faire. Dabi n'avait jamais fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que Kai gardait ses gants en latex et son masque mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait voulu voir ce sourire. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, il osa une question :

« ça porte un nom ce truc que tu fais ? Je veux dire avec la corde…

-Ce « truc » comme tu dis, c'est du shibari (*). »

Il n'y avait évidemment pas que les cordes. Ils utilisaient bien sûr les menottes et d'autres liens mais Dabi ne les avait pas trouvés aussi amusants que le shibari. C'était trop simple. Il n'y avait pas ce moment où Kai prenait son temps pour le préparer. Le yakuza était d'ailleurs souvent plus rustre avec ce genre de liens. En effet, Kai pouvait se montrer patient et bienveillant autan qu'il pouvait être brutal. Il pouvait le ligoter Dabi gentiment autant que l'immobiliser avec des menottes et le prendre sans douceur en plaquant son visage contre le bois de la table. Mais sa violence était toujours calculée. Dabi savait qu'il pouvait se fier à son partenaire de jeu.

Bien que ce fut le cas au début, Dabi ne partait pas toujours directement. Si Kai était de bonne composition, il pouvait rester un peu allongé sur le futon et échanger quelques mots avec lui. Leur première conversation porta sur le passé du yakuza :

« Est-ce que tu vivais dans cette décharge ?, demanda Dabi

-Non, répondit Kai qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant cette question un peu naïve même si Dabi ne pouvait le remarquer vu son masque.

-Tu vivais où alors ?

-Je vivais avec ma mère dans l'appartement de mon oncle. Mon oncle recelait des objets et il m'envoyait à la décharge en chercher. Et puis parfois, ma mère avait besoin d'un truc ou deux, alors j'y allais pour elle.

-Tu allais à l'école ?

-Pas tous les jours.

-Et ton père ?

-Il est parti ou mort avant ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Ni vraiment voulu savoir d'ailleurs.

-Mais ta mère s'occupait de toi, hein ?

-Non, pas trop. Elle avait pas mal de soucis.

-Et ton oncle, il était là pour toi ? »

Kai ne répondit pas directement à la question comme il l'avait fait précédemment, ce qui intrigua Dabi. L'esprit du yakuza avait remonté le temps et il se revoyait, allongé dans sa chambre, après une journée passée à la décharge. Le regard des autres et le dégoût que lui inspirait les montagnes d'ordures était encore bien peu de choses à côté de l'obscurité de cette chambre qu'il ne pouvait fermer à clef pour échapper à un autre dégoût, à cette chaleur insupportable, au manque d'air entre les draps, à la douleur et à la volonté que ça finisse vite. Pour rester dans le calme et la solitude. Ne plus jamais toucher une peau inconnue, ne plus respirer l'odeur d'une main sur sa bouche ou la transpiration d'un autre, ne plus sentir l'écrasement de sa cage thoracique sous le poids d'un corps jusqu'à presque suffocation. Kai finit par trouver la réponse la plus appropriée :

« On peut dire ça. J'imagine qu'il voyait les choses ainsi. »

Dabi sentit alors qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps et quitta la pièce. Kai ne semblait jamais agacé par ses questions mais Dabi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en poser trop en une fois. Le fait qu'il reste un peu n'était pas un problème à condition que ça ne se prolonge pas. Il parvenait à capter le moment où il devait laisser le yakuza.

Kai ne posait pas souvent les questions, en tout cas jamais rien de personnel. C'est peut-être qu'il savait déjà tout. Les seules questions qu'il semblait s'autoriser concernaient directement ou indirectement le jeu auquel il s'adonnait avec Dabi :

« Est-ce que tes agrafes au visage sont très douloureuses ?

-Elles me tirent en permanence mais je suis habitué. Ça peut être vraiment douloureux si je penche ma tête sur le côté.

-Donc, ça ne t'embête pas quand je te touche là…

-Non. »

Ils ne se voyaient pas tous les soirs. Un soir sur deux au mieux mais plus souvent un sur trois en fonction de l'emploi du temps de Kai. Toujours le soir. Le reste du temps, Dabi traînait dans les quartiers des yakuzas sans se mêler à eux, lisait des livres qu'il avait demandés et qu'on lui avait fait parvenir sans délai ou prenait le soleil dans le jardin. Il n'avait plus de difficultés à se promener dans le bâtiment de Shie Hassaikai à visage découvert. Sortir dans la rue sans capuche serait probablement une autre histoire mais c'était déjà un gros progrès. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il acceptait son apparence mais il parvenait à présent à presque ne plus y penser quand il croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Le chemin était encore long mais il progressait.

Dabi ne demandait jamais rien à propos des activités des yakuzas. Ce qu'il en connaissait venait de ses observations des aller-et-venue des membres dont certains semblaient fort occupés au sous-sol. Il y avait des valises, du matériel médical, des paquets et d'autres choses qui circulaient mais Dabi n'y prêtait guère attention et n'écoutait même pas les conversations. Il se promenait discrètement comme une ombre, dans l'indifférence générale mais tout de même sous le regard furieux d'une certaine personne. Il finit par poser la question à Kai :

« C'est qui le yakuza qui ne m'aime pas ?

-C'est Chrono, dit Kai qui n'eut pas besoin de précisions supplémentaires

-Je dois m'en inquiéter ?

-Non. Il est un peu protecteur et se méfie de toi, je pense.

-Et le gars qui était ici avant moi ?

-Non plus. Il connaît les règles du jeu et les a acceptées. Tu ne dois pas te soucier de ça.

-C'était qui ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Un de mes hommes. Et tu l'as déjà vu. En fait, il est capable de s'immiscer dans la matière. C'est celui qui a l'air plus petit que tous les autres. »

Dabi fut très surpris et se souvint en effet l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois depuis. Que devait penser cet homme quand il le voyait ? Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu curieux:

« Tu le voyais depuis quand ?

-Un peu plus d'un an, je crois. »

Dabi essaya d'éviter de penser que lui aussi pourrait être remplacé lorsque Kai se serait lassé de lui. Néanmoins, il écarta de lui cette pensée et préféra se concentrer sur le moment présent, c'est-à-dire les mains de Kai qui le touchaient très intimement, annonçant que le yakuza n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Tu es resté un peu trop longtemps aujourd'hui Dabi, tu vas devoir en payer le prix... »

* * *

Dabi ne choisissait pas toujours ce qu'ils allaient faire car parfois Kai avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Ce jour-là, il le constata quand il pénétra dans la chambre et que la poulie qu'il voyait habituellement sur la table était à présent fixée à la poutre qui passait au-dessus du futon, avec déjà une corde qui y était enfilée. Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter même s'il risquait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre :

« Je vois que tu as prévu quelque chose. On passe à la vitesse supérieure ?

-Déshabille toi et mets-toi à genou avec les mains au-dessus de la tête, répondit Kai sans même y prêter attention. »

Dabi ne se fit pas prier et suivit les instructions. Kai lia ses poignets avec la corde de la poulie et ficela autant que possible ses bras de façon à limiter les mouvements de son partenaire. Quand ce fut terminé, il tira à l'autre l'extrémité de la corde, poussant le jeune homme à se mettre debout sur ses genoux et non plus assis sur ses chevilles. Dabi entendit le yakuza s'éloigner et prendre quelque chose sur la table. Il revint derrière lui. Le jeune homme respirait profondément pour bien se détendre quand soudain, quelque chose frappa son dos. Dabi s'écria immédiatement :

« Hé mais ça fait mal ! Bleu !

-Je t'ai à peine touché !, répondit Kai

-Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait super mal ! Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas validé ce fouet ! Montre le moi ! »

Dabi essaya de se retourner péniblement pour voir ce que Kai avait en main vu que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, mais sans succès, étant donné les liens complexes. Il grogna de frustration et ajouta :

« Bon, peu importe. De toute façon, j'ai dit « Bleu ». Donc, tu sais ce que ça veut dire… Tu ranges ça ou tu fais doucem… »

Dabi ne put terminer sa phrase car Kai venait de le bâillonner.

« Tu es un peu insolent, aujourd'hui. Et comme tes mains sont bien visibles, j'en profite pour avoir un peu de silence. »

Le ton de Kai était dur et sévère mais comme il disait ça en caressant son torse et ses parties intimes, Dabi considéra qu'il était très certainement à moitié sérieux. Le yakuza alla déposer le martinet qu'il avait pris initialement et opta pour un bâton flexible qui ressemblait à une cravache. Il revint près de son partenaire de jeu et fouetta le bas de son dos plus doucement en prenant soin de bien rester en dessous de la ligne d'agrafes. C'était déjà bien mieux ainsi et Dabi se laissa entraîner dans ce nouveau jeu où Kai ne jouait plus avec les limites de son plaisir mais avec celles de sa douleur. Il approchait doucement de la frontière et diminuait immédiatement l'intensité à chaque signe « deux » fait par les mains de Dabi. À un moment qui coïncidait exactement à l'envie de Dabi de passer à autre chose, ce dernier sentit le corps nu de Kai qui s'était mis derrière lui dans la même position et l'enlassait par derrière. Les intentions du yakuza étaient claires et Dabi n'attendait que ça. La main de Kai se posa sur son ventre et remonta en caressant son torse. Elle s'arrêta à son cou qu'elle saisit sans vraiment le serrer. L'autre main parcourait le corps de Dabi en partant de son dos, passant sur son torse et revenant derrière sur ses fesses. Dabi émit un gémissement pour faire comprendre à Kai ce qu'il voulait à présent et que ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui donner. Il le pénétra doucement comme il en avait habitude mais ce ne fut que provisoire car les coups de reins qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus francs. La main sur le cou de Dabi se resserra un peu mais pas suffisamment pour le faire suffoquer, juste assez pour gêner un petit peu sa respiration. L'autre bras entourait Dabi et le serrait fort. Le jeune homme gémissait derrière son bâillon, le suppliant d'une certaine façon de ne pas le laisser ainsi, requête à laquelle Kai n'accéda pas directement, faisant languir son partenaire durant d'interminables minutes. Finalement, Dabi sentit la main de Kai quitter sa hanche pour se diriger vers l'endroit désiré mais cette main effectua un mouvement bien trop lent pour ne pas être calculé afin de lui faire vivre un doux enfer. Le yakuza jouait encore à tirer sur cette corde. Quand Kai eut jouit, il mit fin au supplice en accélérant le mouvement jusqu'à donner à Dabi un plaisir intense. Il détacha ensuite Dabi qui se laissa tomber transpirant sur le futon. Il avait adoré cette séance encore plus que toutes les autres même si Kai lui avait fait vraiment mal au tout début. Il enleva rapidement son bâillon dans lequel il respirait très mal. Il resta un peu sur le futon. Kai ne le mettrait pas dehors tout de suite et c'était presque devenu une habitude pour Dabi de grappiller du temps supplémentaire.

« Tu serais capable de me frapper plus fort que ça ?

-Oui, mais seulement si tu le désires. Je ralentirai ou m'arrêterai si tu en fais la demande, j'irai plus loin si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

-Il y a d'autres utilisations possibles de ce machin ?, dit Dabi en désignant la poulie

-Je pense que ton esprit est encore un peu trop étroit pour les envisager »

En disant cette phrase, les yeux de Kai se plissèrent un peu. Derrière ce masque, Dabi savait qu'il souriait. Il lui souriait. Puis Dabi vit que les rides disparaître pour faire place à une autre expression que malheureusement il ne pouvait décrypter.

« Je vais être très occupé le reste de la semaine, je te verrai lundi.

-D'accord, à lundi »

Sur ses mots, Dabi se leva, se rhabilla et sortit sans vraiment avoir pris le temps de reboutonner complètement sa chemise. Pour la faible distance qu'il avait à parcourir, ce n'était pas important. Il revint dans sa chambre mais au lieu de s'écrouler sur son futon, il alla au miroir de la salle de bain pour examiner son dos. Il y avait quelques marques rouges mais elles étaient moins profondes que ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Ce n'était même plus douloureux.

* * *

Dabi écoutait distraitement la radio. Il était content car aujourd'hui Stain avait fait parler de lui. Il avait envoyé deux Pro-Héros à l'hôpital et l'un d'eux était dans un état très critique. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas vu Kai depuis plusieurs jours car il avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour le clan cette semaine. D'ailleurs Dabi avait aperçu un groupe sortir pour une expédition nocturne quelques heures plus tôt. Lundi était seulement demain et donc, il patientait comme il pouvait. Il était à présent bien tard et c'était l'heure où les chaînes de radio diffusaient des musiques retro, des remix ou de la dance. Dabi ne savait même pas ce qu'il écoutait et commençait à somnoler. Un bruit court et sec le fit sursauter. Il se redressa. Ça venait du salon, plus précisément de la porte d'entrée. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup dedans mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il semblait plutôt qu'on avait tenté de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, ce qui avait forcément échoué vu qu'elle était fermée à clef. Dabi passa sans bruit de sa chambre au salon. C'est alors que trois coups très forts retentirent derrière la porte. Après une hésitation, Dabi alla ouvrir, prêt à utiliser son Alter si nécessaire. Il fit coulisser la porte prudemment.

C'était Kai. Dabi se trouva ridicule de penser que ça ait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais que faisait-il là ? Ne devait-il pas se voir demain ? Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot mais le visage de Kai ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il le voulait. Maintenant. Et Dabi avait intérêt à répondre oui ou non dans la seconde qui suivrait. Dabi acquiesça et immédiatement, Kai le poussa à l'intérieur. Il saisit un de ses bras très fermement et attira brusquement Dabi contre lui. Puis, de l'autre main, il caressa la joue du jeune homme. Ce geste était étrangement tendre comparé à l'attitude brutale du yakuza. Sa main tremblait presque en fait mais lorsque Dabi regarda Kai dans les yeux, il tomba sur un regard impénétrable. Il ne savait pas s'il exprimait de la colère, de la rage ou du désarroi. Ce masque était un obstacle qui ne lui permettait d'avoir pleinement accès aux états d'âme de son partenaire. Quelque chose avait dû déraper aujourd'hui. Kai était contrarié et avait besoin de se défouler. Dabi aurait voulu demander ce qui s'était passé mais garda ses questions pour lui.

« Attends. Je préfère qu'on fasse ça la porte fermée si ça t'ennuie pas. Moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être observé. »

Dabi avait en effet remarqué que Kai avait mal refermé la porte. A peine eut-il tourné la clef, qu'il sentit la main de Kai attraper ses cheveux et plaquer sa tête contre la cloison. Le front de Dabi heurta les lattes de bois. Le yakuza s'empara directement de ses mains, serra ses deux poignets dans une emprise ferme et les maintint au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Dabi entendit l'autre main de Kai déboucler sa ceinture.

« Je trouve que pour une agression sexuelle, c'est un peu cliché, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Dabi

-Ferme ta gueule, Dabi.

-Je me demande ce que tu as sous la main pour me… »

Dabi se stoppa net car il venait de sentir sur son cou quelque chose de très inhabituel. Il avait beau manquer de sensation à cet endroit, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce dont il s'agissait. C'était des lèvres. Les lèvres de Kai, elles s'étaient posées sur son cou. Ce contact fut bref car il entendit la voix froide du yakuza :

« Ferme simplement ta gueule. D'accord ? »

Dabi fit oui de la tête. Il sentait pour la première fois le souffle de Kai sur sa peau. Même sa voix lui semblait différente sans son masque. C'était à présent une torture d'avoir le visage collé à la porte. Et ce fut même un supplice quand Kai embrassa son cou. Il ne se concentra sur rien d'autre, ni la main de Kai qui tenait fermement ses poignets, ni celle qui déboucla sa ceinture, ni le bruit du préservatif. Kai le pénétra sans aucune douceur et Dabi n'aurait pas hésité à se plaindre si son esprit n'était focalisé sur la bouche du yakuza. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas égoïste et saisit le membre de son partenaire. Dabi avait de plus en plus chaud. Il pouvait sentir la respiration haletante de Kai alors que ses va-et-vient devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Il se laissa transporter par la bouche qui parcourait son cou. Ce rapport était à la fois violent et sensuel. C'était agressif, même brutal mais la bouche de Kai parcourait son cou avec passion. Dabi gémissait. Sa tête lui pesait sur les épaules. Il aurait voulu qu'elle puise flotter. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et se libéra. Kai le rejoint peu après. Il relâcha les poignets de Dabi qui se rattrapa aux lattes de la porte pour ne s'effondrer sur le sol. Il entendit Kai se rhabiller derrière lui. Il allait partir sans aucun doute mais Dabi n'était pas décidé à libérer le passage. Le yakuza n'avait qu'à le pousser après tout. Il sentit Kai s'approcher mais au lieu de lui dire de le laisser sortir, il se colla à lui, remit lentement son pantalon en place comme pour remettre en ordre quelque chose qu'il avait dérangé et puis l'entoura de ses bras. C'est avec déception que Dabi sentit à nouveau le contour du masque de Kai mais se consola largement par la chaleur de cette étreinte.

« A demain, dit Kai »

Sans protester Dabi dégagea la porte et le laissa partir. Quand il se retrouva seul, il dut bien admettre que c'était un peu différent des autres fois. Même si que Kai n'était pas quelqu'un de prévisible, il n'était pas non plus impulsif pour ce que Dabi en connaissait. Mais il avait peut-être tort. Bien que Kai se montrait plutôt aimable la plupart du temps, Dabi ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était un yakuza et qu'il évoluait dans un milieu qui exigeait de ses membres intransigeance et cruauté. Le monde souterrain était gouverné par la loi du plus fort et pour survivre, il fallait faire payer aux adversaires le prix du sang. Dabi avait entre-aperçu ces luttes clandestines alors qu'il traînait dans la rue et avait observé avec crainte et fascination ceux qui avaient décidé que la violence n'était plus le privilège des quelques-uns choisis, que ceux-là étaient la gangrène de cette société aveugle et que le pouvoir, il ne fallait pas seulement le leur prendre mais le leur arracher. Que les lois universelles étaient pour les petits. Que décider de sa propre vie était le privilège des forts. Stain était de ceux-là. Un rapace, insaisissable. Tapi dans la nuit, il ne se déplaçait jamais par plaisir mais pour chasser ou pour fuir. Il ne rendait pas la justice mais menait une guerre juste. Il combattait seul, il n'acceptait pas la reddition. Et aujourd'hui, il avait encore gagné. Dabi s'allongea sur son futon en pensant à ces rues obscures où les héros n'osaient plus s'aventurer à cause de Stain et s'endormit, non sans avoir touché une dernière fois sa nuque que Kai avait possédée de ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Dabi vint dans la chambre de Kai le lendemain, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Le yakuza l'attendait près de la table comme à son habitude. Dabi regarda distraitement les objets mais ne prit rien et se tourna vers Kai, lui faisant comprendre que le choix reposait sur lui. Alors, Kai s'avança vers son partenaire, déboutonna sa chemise et la lui retira. Il enroula ensuite la nappe où se trouvaient tous les instruments, libérant ainsi la table sans désordre et déposa le tout à côté sur le sol. Dabi découvrit alors qu'il y avait des liens fixés à divers endroit de la table, lui montrant que décidément que le mot « routine » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Kai. Celui-ci lui demanda d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements, ce que le jeune homme fit sans même y penser, et de s'allonger sur la table. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Kai prit le temps de glisser quelque chose de mou sous le dos de Dabi pour que les agrafes de son dos ne l'incommodent pas. Ça ne suffirait évidemment pas quand il se déciderait à le prendre rudement sur cette surface dure mais Kai avait déjà une petite idée pour résoudre ce problème. Il lui suffirait de soulever les hanches de Dabi de façon à ce que seules ses épaules et sa tête touchent le bois. Ce serait épuisant mais Kai avait hâte de relever le défi. Il attacha les mains de Dabi ainsi que ses chevilles à la table tout en réfléchissant à comment il marquerait son ventre. Quand Dabi releva son regard turquoise vers lui alors que pensif, il caressait ses cheveux, Kai décida que finalement il ne lui banderait pas les yeux même si c'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement dans cette situation. Il voulait les voir quand il montrerait à Dabi ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui. Il ne voulait rien manquer du moment où ils le regarderaient en le suppliant de désir ou de la lueur qu'ils auraient lorsqu'enfin leurs corps ne feraient qu'un.

Le yakuza attarda sa main sur la gorge de son partenaire et commença à serrer juste un peu. Dabi se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas de la résignation. Il n'était pas une victime. Subir est bien trop simple. Se résigner et s'inférioriser est à la portée de tous. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas ce que Kai lui demandait. Dabi n'était pas la chose de Kai. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Sa soumission était quelque chose qu'il possédait pleinement. Il s'était remis entre les mains de Kai, à son contrôle et à ses décisions, car il le désirait pour vivre sa vie comme il le concevait et comme il avait besoin qu'elle soit. C'était comme s'il traversait une autoroute en fermant les yeux, ne se fiant qu'à la voix de Kai, laissant peu à peu derrière lui l'irrésistible envie de les ouvrir malgré les bruits et le danger qu'il pouvait sentir. Evidemment, le danger était réel et ne devait pas être minimisé mais il était dominé et maîtrisé par Kai. Dabi n'était ni actif, ni passif, simplement offert et confiant. Il n'était pas résigné mais plutôt endormi. Il devait laisser dormir une partie de lui et permettre à une autre de s'épanouir. C'était ça, lâcher prise.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

(*) Le mot shibari est utilisé depuis les années 90 pour désigner le kinbaku-bi qui est un type de bondage (sexuel ou non) japonais. Il implique d'entraver la personne attachée en utilisant des figures géométriques pré-définies à l'aide d'une corde


	4. Porte

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Porte**

Alors que Dabi regardait le plafond de la chambre de Kai, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à plusieurs dizaines kilomètres d'ici, un plafond similaire couvrait son ancienne chambre à Musutafu mais sans personne pour le voir. Il était allongé sur le dos. Kai s'était couché sur lui pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et Dabi caressait ses cheveux en restant pensif. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis de longues minutes. Le jeune homme n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps et vu cette position, il n'était pas décidé à partir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant trois semaines, ce qui était un record que Dabi n'avait que peu apprécié. Kai était absent ou occupé et était resté vague sur ses activités. Dabi avait fini par trouver le temps long et lorsqu'enfin il avait pu revenir dans cette chambre, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il vit que le yakuza était comme d'habitude près de la table. Ils se saluèrent du regard mais Dabi ne le rejoignit pas comme attendu. Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla sur le futon de Kai, enleva sa chemise et la déposa à côté de lui comme il l'avait fait la toute première fois. Kai l'observa un moment avec un regard difficile à cerner et puis le rejoignit, marquant ainsi son accord. Il se mit en face de son partenaire et caressa sa peau. Dabi déboutonna lentement la chemise de Kai, en prenant soin comme convenu de ne pas toucher son torse. Pas une fois, il ne trembla. Ses gestes étaient sûrs à présent. Kai le prit alors directement sur ses genoux et caressa son dos en gardant son front sur la poitrine de Dabi. Celui-ci se demanda un instant si le yakuza aurait embrassé son torse s'il n'avait pas eu son masque mais finalement, se concentra plutôt à toucher le dos de Kai d'une main, agripper ses cheveux bruns de l'autre et embrasser doucement le haut de sa tête.

Quand il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Kai fit basculer Dabi vers l'arrière. Ce dernier atterrit plus lourdement que la première fois sur le futon, le yakuza étant un peu plus impatient. Il retira sèchement le pantalon de son partenaire avec l'intention de lui faire vivre un supplice. Kai s'agenouilla de part et d'autre des jambes de Dabi. Il laissa une main aller à l'endroit désiré et puis dirigea son autre main vers le cou du jeune homme mais celui-ci attrapa ses doigts (les poignets étant interdits de tout contact). Le yakuza leva un sourcil et Dabi lui répondit avec des yeux déterminés. Non, il ne le laisserait pas faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait cette première fois. Dabi ne savait pas très bien lui-même comment cette idée s'était insinuée en lui mais il s'était dit en se rendant à la chambre que Kai ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi durant si longtemps et revenir en espérant pouvoir faire comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas un « coup sûr ». Kai devait l'apprivoiser à nouveau. Le yakuza sembla comprendre le message, déposa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire de jeu et se pencha pour mettre son front contre le sien. Dabi se demanda s'il s'excusait par ce geste mais cette pensée fut extrêmement fugitive car les mouvements de Kai commençaient et ne lui permettaient plus de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Le visage de Kai était si près du sien. Il aurait tellement voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraîner dans un baiser approfondi. Il ferma les yeux et posa instinctivement sa main sur celle de Kai qui n'avait pas quitté sa joue et laissa l'autre se promener encore dans ces cheveux bruns. Le jeu dura une éternité. Plus Dabi touchait Kai, plus ce dernier prenait son temps. Il se décida à le libérer que lorsqu'il entendit les supplications épuisées de son partenaire. Celui-ci resta les yeux clos dans la même position. Il aimait ce moment où le yakuza prenait soin de le nettoyer, même si c'était sûrement dû une envie maniaque. Il sentait ses mains sur son corps pour une autre raison qu'un rapport charnel et ça lui plaisait. Quand il eut terminé, Dabi sourit car il savait qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Kai passa un de ses bras sous ses épaules, probablement pour le retourner et le prendre sur lui mais Dabi l'interrompit :

« Non, c'est bon comme ça.

-Et tes agrafes dans le dos ?

-T'inquiète. »

Le jeune homme mit simplement un coussin sous son dos, ce qui sembla convaincre moyennement le yakuza mais celui-ci s'allongea quand même sur lui et le prit aussi doucement que possible. Ce soir, Dabi voulait sentir le corps de Kai sur lui, ses muscles tendus et sa peau qui frottait la sienne. Il voulait pouvoir saisir ses épaules. Un peu de douleur au niveau des agrafes valait bien ça. Il sentit néanmoins que les mouvements de Kai étaient un peu plus lents que d'habitude, ce qui devait, pour lui, être une torture mais le yakuza se l'imposa sans commentaires. Son visage frôla celui de Dabi. Durant une seconde, celui-ci se souvint de sa première fois avec Kentaro qui l'avait pris dans cette position et l'avait embrassé presque tout le long. Bon, Kentaro faisait ça aussi pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit mais ça restait un moment qu'il avait aimé. Cette seconde d'absence n'échappa pas à Kai qui demanda entre deux respirations compliquées :

« A quoi tu penses là ?

-A rien va plus vite. »

Kai n'insista pas et obéit.

A présent, ils en étaient là. Kai avait déposé sa tête sur le torse de Dabi et ne bougeait plus. Celui-ci écoutait sa respiration qui ralentissait petit à petit. Probablement qu'aujourd'hui, le yakuza devrait le pousser explicitement dehors. Sa main finit par quitter les cheveux bruns de Kai pour glisser sur sa nuque et caresser son dos. Une question lui vint à l'esprit et il la posa tout haut sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu n'as pas d'irezumi ?

-C'est étonnant ?

-Non. »

Dabi se frappa intérieurement pour avoir parlé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que Kai avait un peu oublié sa présence et que la lui rappeler l'enverrait directement vers la sortie. Mais le yakuza reprit :

« De toute façon, ça ne se fait plus beaucoup. Il n'y a quasiment que les plus âgés qui en portent. »

Kai bougea un peu, et Dabi retint sa respiration. Était-il en train de se relever pour lui permettre de partir ? Mais le jeune homme put souffler car le yakuza avait simplement changé de position et poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dabi.

« Ta peau est vraiment chaude, dit Kai, c'est ton Alter qui fait ça ? »

-Je pense bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. »

A ces mots, Dabi sentit les mains de Kai se crisper et sans savoir pourquoi, il ajouta :

« Mon frère me l'avait déjà fait remarquer. Quand il dormait avec moi, il me disait que j'étais sa 'bouillotte vivante". Et puis je crois que ma mère et ma sœur ont dû aussi me le dire un jour. »

Ce n'était évidemment pas l'entièreté de la vérité mais Dabi sentit le corps de Kai se détendre. Il aurait voulu ajouter un « si tu veux en profiter toute la nuit, c'est possible évidemment » mais il se retint. Il connaissait les règles. Il continua la conversation car à présent, il sentait qu'un silence trop long pourrait rappeler à Kai qu'il était là depuis très longtemps :

« Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? Je ne te vois plus beaucoup…

-Je travaille pour le clan, répondit Kai qui n'allait évidemment pas donner plus de détails, d'ailleurs, je vais encore être occupé durant quelques jours.

-Combien de temps ?

-moins d'une semaine. »

Dabi ne fut pas heureux d'apprendre que Kai allait encore s'absenter mais se consola avec le fait que ce serait plus court que la dernière fois.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi et tes hommes qui sont actifs ici. »

Kai bougea pour mettre sa tête un peu plus haut, ce qui fit serrer les dents à Dabi qui pensait encore qu'il allait se relever. Il entendit la voix du yakuza :

« Je dois beaucoup au clan. Alors je fais de mon mieux. Et toi que fais-tu de tes journées ?

-Pas grand-chose, dit Dabi un peu gêné, je lis, j'écoute la radio, je me promène.

-Tu n'es pas en prison ici. Tu peux sortir.

-Tu en as marre de me voir traîner ici ? »

Dabi avait dit ça sans réfléchir. La phrase de Kai l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste que ce soit clair. Tu peux sortir, ce n'est pas interdit et je ne te demanderai pas de te justifier. Compris ?

-Compris. »

Heureusement pour lui, Dabi avait encore un sujet tout fait et il se trouva même idiot de ne jamais avoir posé la question :

« C'est quoi ton Alter au juste ?

-"Overhaul". Je peux désintégrer et de recomposer la matière.

-Je rêve ou les gens t'appellent comme ça ici ?

-C'est le cas. Bien observé. »

Ce n'était pas facile de converser avec Kai car le yakuza était un habitué des réponses courtes. Dabi continua ses questions :

« C'est un alter facile à maîtriser ?

-Non. Je n'ai vraiment appris à l'utiliser qu'après mon arrivée chez les yakuzas. Personne ne m'avait pris en charge avant. Je savais à peine comment l'activer.

-C'est plutôt cool, comme Alter en fait.

-Non, c'est horrible. J'ai souvent des éruptions cutanées sur le corps quand je l'utilise. »

Dabi nota ce détail et trouva étrange de n'avoir jamais constaté ces éruptions cutanées mais balaya ses interrogations pour continuer à parler à Kai :

« Tu fais ça avec des corps humains aussi ?

-Oui. »

La réponse fut étrangement basse. Il y eut ensuite un silence que Dabi ne comprit pas. Il sentait que Kai était tendu. Ça devait évidemment être lié à la question qu'il venait de poser mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait demandé de si problématique. Kai se releva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder Dabi :

« Ecoute. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Je ne peux réassembler quelque chose qui n'existe plus. »

Dabi resta interdit face aux paroles de Kai car ce qu'il venait de dire ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Il essaya de trouver la réponse la plus appropriée et dit, non sans une certaine maladresse :

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça en posant la question mais merci de le préciser. Ça m'évitera d'y réfléchir.

-C'est bien. »

Kai se releva définitivement et Dabi sut qu'il devait partir. Il se rhabilla et s'en alla. Quand il regagna son futon, il se frappa encore intérieurement car il sentait qu'il avait mis Kai mal à l'aise. Il repensa aussi à ce moment passé l'un contre l'autre à simplement converser et trouva alors que sa prochaine rencontre avec le yakuza était bien trop lointaine, ce qui le remplit d'une immense tristesse.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Dabi alla faire une promenade à l'extérieur. Bien évidemment, il savait que Kai ne lui avait jamais interdit de sortir mais il ne s'était jamais senti prêt à faire ça... Il prit enfin sa décision l'après-midi du jour où était programmé son prochain rendez-vous avec Kai. Ça lui ferait une histoire à raconter et c'était toujours utile.

Le mois d'août venait de commencer et il faisait assez chaud. Mettre une veste aurait été insupportable et après avoir longuement hésité, Dabi sortit en T-shirt. Il quitta le clan Shie Hassakai vers trois heures sous le regard méfiant de Chrono et se dirigea vers le quartier de Yakana. Il traversa des rues quasi désertes, ce qui le mit en confiance mais déchanta vite quand il pénétra dans les allées commerçantes bondées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prêter attention aux regards des autres et des regards, malheureusement, ça il y en avait. Même si de nombreuses personnes passaient à côté de lui dans l'indifférence la plus totale, Dabi remarquait clairement les coups d'œil discrets, les yeux qui s'écarquillaient en le parcourant de haut en bas, les expressions de surprises suivis du dégoût et l'effroi dans certaines exclamations étouffées. Il finit par ne plus le supporter et prit une veste laissée sur un banc pour se couvrir. Cette veste était horrible et lui donnait beaucoup trop chaud mais au moins, les passants regarderaient la veste et plus lui. Il finit par se décider à rentrer en prenant les rues les plus désertes, ce qui fut un détour inimaginable.

Dabi revint d'ailleurs au quartier général à 18h pile, en étant complètement essoufflé. Il savait que Kai ne supportait pas les retards, alors il s'était dépêché pour rentrer. Il pénétra dans la chambre, déposa "sa veste" sur une chaise et se laissa tomber sur le futon sous le regard interrogatif de Kai.

« Tu es sorti ?, demanda-t-il

-Oui, dit Dabi qui n'avait aucune envie de donner des détails. »

Mais le yakuza n'était pas de cet avis :

« Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Rien de précis. Je suis allé du côté de Yanaka. »

Dabi espérait que Kai avait un plan d'action pour ce soir car il n'avait aucune envie particulière. Il voulait juste se laisser faire et ne penser à rien. Cependant, l'interrogatoire n'était pas fini :

« C'est quoi ça ?, dit Kai en prenant la veste que Dabi avait posé sur la chaise.

-Il pleuvait. J'avais besoin d'une veste. »

C'était un mensonge énorme. Il n'avait pas plu aujourd'hui et Kai devait sûrement le savoir mais Dabi préférait dire n'importe quoi plutôt qu'avouer l'humiliante vérité. Vérité que Kai énonça sous la forme d'une question :

« As-tu préféré voler une veste qui ne te va même pas plutôt que de te promener à visage découvert ?

-Je ne l'ai pas exactement volé. Je pense que la personne l'avait volontairement abandonné sur un banc.

-Et t'es-tu senti mieux ?

-Non. Plutôt mourir que de remettre cette horreur. »

Avec le recul, Dabi trouvait sa réaction infantile. La plupart des gens ne l'avaient même pas regardé et il avait surréagi face à une minorité.

-« Horreur » est peut-être un peu fort pour cette veste mais ce n'est clairement pas ton style… La prochaine fois que tu sortiras, tu y repenseras. »

Kai vint s'asseoir à côté du corps allongé de Dabi et caressa ses cheveux teints en bataille sans rien ajouter d'autre. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas l'air très pressé de lui sauter dessus aujourd'hui. Laissait-il Dabi se remettre de ses émotions du jour ? Même si ses gestes étaient tendres, Dabi sentait Kai fatigué et distant. Il l'avait même trouvé pâle en rentrant. Ses mouvements étaient raides. Il semblait mal à l'aise et bougeait nerveusement les épaules. Le cœur de Dabi s'emballa quand Kai lui dit :

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui. »

Dabi se redressa pour interroger le yakuza du regard, en lui faisant bien comprendre que l'excuse « travail » serait à ses yeux insuffisante. Inquiétude à laquelle Kai répondit à la grande surprise de Dabi qui s'attendait à être mis dehors sans ménagement. Le yakuza déboutonna la manche de sa chemise la retroussa doucement, révélant des plaques rouges.

« J'ai abusé de mon pouvoir ces derniers temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peu importe… Bref, ça disparaît lentement. Il faut que je soigne ça.

-Tu en as juste sur les bras ?

-Non sur les épaules et un peu le dos. »

Le regard de Kai était bien trop fuyant pour que Dabi puisse considérer qu'il était totalement honnête et l'interrogea encore :

« Tu n'as rien à mettre là-dessus ?

-Si, ça, dit Kai en prenant un pot qui était juste à côté du futon. »

Sans que Kai n'ait le temps de rien dire, Dabi lui prit le pot des mains, bien décidé à ne pas se faire jeter dehors aussi facilement.

« Enlève ta chemise, je vais te la mettre. »

Kai le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, complètement stupéfait. Personne dans tout le bâtiment n'aurait a osé ni lui prendre quoi que ce soit des mains, ni s'adresser à lui de cette façon, sauf peut-être son père adoptif. Mais Dabi, au sommet de son insolence insista :

« Plus vite que ça. »

Le yakuza finit par enlever sa chemise noire à contre-cœur, dévoilant l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait travaillé dans le sous-sol tous les jours à assembler et désassembler de la matière. Il savait qu'il avait franchi une étape importante mais il manquait encore une petite chose, une toute petite chose et quand il l'aurait découverte, il pourrait enfin donner à son clan la place qui lui revenait. Son acharnement avait cependant un prix et il avait un peu minimisé la situation auprès de Dabi. En réalité, les plaques couvraient quasiment tout le haut du corps, à divers degrés de gravité.

« C'est tout ?, demanda Dabi.

-Non. J'en ai un peu sur le côté des cuisses mais c'est plus léger.

-Enlève ton pantalon. »

Kai pensa que Dabi prenait franchement ses aises mais n'était pas vraiment en position de protester vu son état. Il enleva doucement son pantalon. Ensuite, il se mit à genou et Dabi se positionna derrière lui pour commencer par son dos. Quand Dabi appliqua le contenu du pot sur l'éruption cutanée de Kai, celui-ci se réalisa qu'il avait oublié à quel point cette sensation était désagréable. La dernière fois ne remontait pas à si longtemps pourtant… Cependant, il trouva que savoir que c'était les mains de Dabi qui se chargeaient de cette tâche rendait les choses moins éprouvantes. Il avait encore exagéré ces derniers jours, il le savait. Et une fois de plus, il en payait le prix.

« C'est sensible ?, demanda Dabi

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Kai avec lassitude.

-Il y a quelquefois où je ne peux pas venir parce que justement tu es dans cet état ? »

Kai hésita à mentir mais finalement acquiesça. Dabi sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart dans une situation de ce genre. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point le corps pouvait être une source de souffrance. Ce que Dabi faisait aujourd'hui, il aurait pu le faire bien avant. Lui aussi, il aurait pu le soutenir. Il passa rapidement sur les cuisses qui étaient plutôt légèrement touchées et s'occupa ensuite des bras du yakuza. C'était l'endroit le plus douloureux. Kai ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir eu des crevasses aussi profondes. Le produit le brûla et les gestes de Dabi furent si vif qu'il eut la sensation qu'on lui arrachait la peau. Le yakuza serra les dents mais le plissement des yeux de Kai n'échappa pas à son partenaire.

« ça va ?, murmura Dabi qui ne comprenait pas ce qui ce qui se passait.

-Fais ça plus doucement. S'il te plaît., articula Kai

-D'accord. »

Dabi fit de son mieux pour éviter à Kai la douleur mais ce fut difficile car ses bras étaient durement affectés par l'éruption cutanée. Quand il eut terminé, il laissa le pot à Kai pour qu'il s'occupe des parties qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme enleva sa chemise et son pantalon et s'allongea sur le futon. Kai le regarda un moment et ne sembla pas comprendre. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation et comme Dabi insistait lourdement du regard, Kai s'allongea sur lui déposa sa tête sur son torse. Il est vrai que la chaleur du corps de Dabi n'allait pas vraiment aider sa peau mais ce contact apaisa la tension causée par l'application du produit. Dabi caressa les cheveux du yakuza.

« Ça partira quand ?

-Ce sera déjà mieux demain et dans deux ou trois jours, je n'aurai plus rien.

-Tu seras occupé les prochains jours ?

-Oui.

-Et tu reviens quand ?

-Je dois aller à Osaka. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement mais pas plus d'une semaine, normalement. »

Dabi savait parfaitement que le « pas plus d'une semaine » voulait dire plutôt « une semaine entière ». Il trouvait que Kai s'absentait de plus en plus souvent et il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que le yakuza allait faire, si c'était dangereux ou particulièrement illégal.

« Si tu reviens amoché tu me le diras ? Tu me promets de pas faire le gros con ?

-Il n'y a que les gros cons qui promettent des trucs sans réfléchir. »

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas du tout Dabi mais il s'en contenta pour l'instant. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Comment es-tu arrivé chez les yakuzas ?

-Je suis parti de chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un jour, je me suis dit que c'était le moment. Et puis je suis tombé sur le clan un peu par hasard.

-Et ta mère ? »

C'est un grand silence qui accueillit cette question. Un silence auquel Dabi fut attentif car il sentait que le plus important n'était pas dans les informations que Kai voulait bien lui donner mais dans celles qu'il retenait délibérément. Kai se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère, une femme maigre au visage anguleux et aux long cheveux noirs qui retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules tatouées. Il la revoyait ce matin-là accoudé sur la table avec un verre d'eau à sa droite et un cendrier devant elle. Elle venait de tirer sur sa cigarette et le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se rappelait encore sa voix rauque et du petit toussotement qui avait précédé les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit : « Putain, Kai. Merde… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'inventer une histoire pareille ? ». Kai avait alors su ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était parti à l'école avec plus d'affaires que d'habitude et n'était pas revenu le soir. Il avait dormi dans un abribus abandonné et quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il y avait cet homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui l'observait en silence. Kai s'était levé, peu rassuré mais pas complétement décidé à fuir. Et puis l'homme avait parlé : « N'as-tu donc aucun endroit où aller petit ? Quel est ton nom ? Tu sais parler au moins ? ». Et Kai avait répondu : « Chisaki. Kai Chisaki. »

« On m'a dit qu'elle était partie dans le Nord du Japon, du côté de Sendai, mentit Kai

-Et ton oncle ?

-Il est mort.

-Comment ?

-Un braquage dans son garage. »

C'était en effet à première vue un vol avec violence des plus banals dans ce quartier pauvre de Musutafu. Les malfrats n'étaient d'ailleurs pas allés bien loin et la police s'en chargea sans qu'aucun pro héros se soit appelé sur place. Le crime aurait pu être bien ordinaire et vite classé si le jeune lieutenant dépêché sur place n'avait pas décidé d'inspecter davantage les lieux avant de clore le dossier et forcé la malle métallique au fond du garage comme on ouvre une porte vers l'enfer.

« C'est arrivé quand ? demanda Dabi

-Récemment. »

Bien qu'il ne sentît que du plastique, Dabi caressa la joue de Kai. Il se demanda quelles blessures ce masque pouvait bien cacher mais ses rêveries furent interrompues par la voix du yakuza :

« Touya… »

Dabi sursauta presque car il n'était plus habitué à être appelé comme ça même si c'était son vrai prénom.

« Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas bien comment prendre cette question. Qu'est-ce que le yakuza voulait entendre par là ?

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda Dabi qui essayait de ne pas paraître vexé.

-Non, mais n'y-a-t-il vraiment plus personne qui t'attend là-bas ? Tu as des frères et une sœur. Et puis ta mère. Ils doivent s'inquiéter, non ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je dois être mort pour eux.

-Raison de plus…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que le temps a passé et à partir d'une certaine durée, il y a des choses qui ne valent plus la peine d'être faites.

-Le crois-tu vraiment ? »

Dabi ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter l'attitude de Kai. Il hésitait à lui dire de se taire et de ne plus jamais lui parler de sa famille car il n'y comprendrait jamais rien. Mais ce sont d'autres mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

« Ecoute Kai, j'imagine que tu t'es informé sur moi et tu crois être bien renseigné mais c'est faux. Peu importe ce que tu sais ou crois savoir ce n'est que la surface. Tu penses que je peux revenir chez moi mais la vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas. J'ai fait quelque chose de grave. Plutôt, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de grave… Et on m'a vu. Et puis… Définitivement… Tout est parti en vrille. Crois-moi, je ne peux pas revenir chez moi. »

Dabi luttait contre lui-même pour que les souvenirs ne reviennent pas. La seule chose qui passa dans son esprit un bref instant fut le visage paisible de Shouto en train de dormir, ne plissant que faiblement les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante d'une flamme bleue qui dansait près de son visage. Il se rappela furtivement de la main glaciale qui avait attrapé son poignet. Dabi sentit Kai se redresser un peu.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais après ça, on m'a éloigné. On m'a envoyé très loin. On a dit que j'étais devenu fou. Et mon état n'a pas arrêté de s'aggraver, psychologique, mais physique aussi. J'étais instable, je perdais ma peau de plus en plus et les médecins ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils ont fini par opter pour une solution radicale. Tout enlever. »

Dabi ferma douloureusement les yeux et essaya de respirer calmement. Une terrible angoisse venait de remonter en lui et il fallait qu'il la maîtrise.

« Merde… Heureusement que personne ne m'a jamais vu comme ça. Et là, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est vraiment parti en vrille. J'ai fait pas mal de dégâts. »

Dabi ne parvenait pas à être plus précis dans ce qu'il disait. Le récit était vague aussi bien dans ses mots que dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre du concret à tout ça. Parfois, il avait l'impression que tout s'était passé hier, parfois il avait la sensation que ça remontait à un million d'années. Mais ces mois passés chez Kai lui avait permis en partie de mettre ces évènements de côté. Et aujourd'hui, au détour d'une simple question, tout lui revenait en pleine face. Il parvint péniblement à formuler :

« Si je ne reviens pas chez moi c'est parce qu'après tout ce temps, je ne sais toujours pas si je regrette d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait ou d'avoir échoué. »

Pour la première fois, Dabi voulut partir de la chambre de Kai. La conversation avait pris une tournure assez inattendue et à présent il voulait être seul.

« Je suis fatigué, dit-il

-D'accord, répondit Kai »

Kai se redressa et laissa Dabi se dégager. Le jeune homme se rhabilla, quitta la pièce sans demander quand ils se verraient la prochaine fois et ne laissa derrière lui que cette horrible veste verte qu'il avait volé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dabi entendit quelques coups à sa porte. Il se redressa un peu et passa la tête dans le salon. Il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Je pars maintenant. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. »

Dabi ne répondit pas. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner et se rallongea. Les jours passèrent où Dabi erra à nouveau comme les premières semaines de son arrivée. Il restait dans sa chambre à écouter la radio et paressait sur le banc de la cour.

Un matin, Dabi fut réveillé très tôt par des bruits à l'extérieur. Il s'habilla, sortit et constata que les yakuzas semblaient occupés à divers préparatifs. Ils dressaient des autels dans la cour intérieure et installaient des lanternes devant la demeure. Dabi resta interloqué devant cette agitation et puis réalisa que c'était le 13 août. La fête de l'O-bon commençait. Les lanternes servaient à aider les âmes des ancêtres à trouver leur chemin et les autels étaient dédiés aux esprits défunts, en signe de partage et de respect. Très respectueux des traditions, Les yakuzas en avait édifié deux : l'un était destiné aux ancêtres, le second aux esprits tourmentés ou qui n'ont personne pour les honorer. Ils y présenteraient probablement plusieurs offrandes de nourritures, d'encens et de fleurs et disposeraient tout autour des lanternes blanches.

L'O-bon étant l'occasion pour de nombreux japonais de retourner auprès de leur famille, de grandes foules migraient en ce moment-même vers les campagnes pour de joyeuses retrouvailles. Mais aucun membre du clan Shie Hassakai ne quitterait le quartier général car pour les yakuzas, c'était dans ces lieux que se trouvait leur unique famille.

Le jour suivant, un moine fut invité à venir réciter des sutras devant les autels. Ensuite, tous les yakuzas revêtirent le traditionnel yukata et sortirent à l'extérieur pour le Bon-Odori. Dabi observa les cérémonies avec curiosité car il devait bien avouer que sa famille avait toujours fait les choses à moitié, se contentant de quelques lanternes devant la maison. Chez les yakuzas, l'O-Bon était grandiose. Dabi pensa que Kai devait vraiment faire quelque chose de primordial pour le clan pour s'absenter durant les festivités, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il regretta un instant de ne pas lui avoir ouvert le matin de son départ.

Le dernier jour des cérémonies fut tout aussi sublime. Bien qu'il ne fût qu'observateur, Dabi se décida à suivre les yakuzas quand ils sortirent pour le Tōrō nagashi, sans pour autant se mêler à eux. La troupe se rendit jusqu'au fleuve Sudima à Tokyo pour y déposer leur lanterne et guider les esprits sur le chemin du retour. Arrivé à destination, Dabi se sépara du groupe et alla flâner seul. Peu de personnes firent attention à lui étant donné l'effervescence. Il se laissa guider vers un endroit du fleuve qu'il connaissait bien car il s'y était souvent rendu avec sa famille. Il y contempla la foule et fut un peu nostalgique.

C'est là qu'un garçon et une fille passèrent juste à côté de lui. Le garçon était grand et d'une solide constitution. Dabi reconnut immédiatement son frère, Natsuo. Le temps sembla suspendu. Son visage était un peu rond et ses cheveux blancs étaient courts et décoiffés, ce qui était presque un trait familial chez les Tokoroki. Dabi n'eut aucun doute non plus sur l'identité de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que Fuyumi avait beaucoup changé. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'une fille aux yeux turquoise qui le regardait avec bienveillance derrière la monture rouge de ses lunettes. Mais celle qu'il observait à présent ne partageait plus grand-chose avec ce souvenir. Elle était une jeune femme grande et mince. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux coupés juste au-dessus des épaules mais arborait à présent une longue chevelure blanche qui descendait dans son dos. Ses lunettes étaient plus simples et moins colorées.

Natsuo et Fuyumi s'arrêtèrent un peu avant la rive. Dabi vit sa sœur s'avancer la première vers le fleuve Sudima pour déposer sa lanterne et son cœur se serra quand il entendit sa voix réprimander Natsuo qui voulait la tenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle parvint à déposer sa lanterne à la perfection. Celle-ci resta bien droite et s'éloigna avec grâce pour rejoindre les autres dans le courant. Puis, ce fut le tour de Natsuo qui s'approcha de la rivière. Dabi savait qu'il aurait su s'en aller à la minute où ils les avaient vu. Mais il était resté et il allait en payer le prix. Car Natsuo ne déposa pas une lanterne sur le fleuve Sudima. Il en déposa deux. Ensuite, Fuyumi se rapprocha alors de son frère. Natsuo passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur qui laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se retourner, Dabi disparut dans la foule.

Touya Todoroki était mort pour eux. Dabi s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais le voir ainsi lui fit mal. Non parce qu'il était mort à leur yeux, mais plutôt parce qu'il était évident que ce Touya Todoroki leur manquait alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un poids pour eux et une source de malheur. Il les avait délaissés et leur avait préféré ses entraînements avec son père. Il leur avait caché ses sentiments car il ne leur faisait pas suffisamment confiance. Il leur avait menti à maintes reprises sur quantité de choses comme les conséquences de son pouvoir sur son corps, sa déchéance, Kentaro. En allant ce soir-là dans la chambre de Shouto pour commettre le pire, il les avait trahis. Il les avait exclus de sa vie, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été ses meilleurs alliés. Il ne méritait pas de manquer à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, Fuyumi et Natsuo avaient l'air de s'en être très bien sorti sans lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Alors qu'il revenait au quartier général de Shie Hassakai, Dabi fut certain d'être observé par la foule. Mais pas à cause de son apparence mais plutôt parce que cette laideur correspondait exactement à ce qu'il était.

Il revint à sa chambre où il trouva un mot devant sa porte.

« Je suis revenu. Kai. »

* * *

Comme le mot de Kai ne donnait aucune précision, Dabi vint le lendemain à la même heure que d'habitude. Il était fatigué et n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit mais espérait que le yakuza lui change les idées au plus vite. Il se tenait comme d'habitude près de la table. Quand Dabi fut à hauteur du meuble, Kai se rapprocha un peu de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue. Un geste de ce genre avant le début du jeu n'était pas dans les habitudes du yakuza et Dabi supposa qu'il avait peut-être capté son trouble et s'attendit à devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions. Mais Kai demanda simplement :

« Tu es sorti hier soir ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien. »

La main de Kai alla ensuite sur sa nuque. Dabi resta silencieux devant la table et tarda à choisir, ce qui aurait en temps normal eu pour effet de rendre le yakuza impatient et nerveux. Cependant, il s'approcha encore et vint derrière son partenaire de jeu pour passer ses bras autour de lui.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. »

Dabi se détendit dans son étreinte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kai ne prenait ainsi mais c'était rare et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de quelque chose comme ça. Il murmura :

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus joué avec la poulie.

-Oui c'est vrai. »

Probablement satisfait, Kai resserra encore un peu son étreinte et puis libéra Dabi qui enleva mécaniquement sa chemise et l'abandonna sur une chaise. Il n'était décidément pas tout à fait d'humeur aujourd'hui. Cependant, il fallait qu'il fasse autre chose de sa soirée que ruminer dans sa chambre et ressasser le passé. Être ici était la meilleure chose à faire. La voix un peu soupçonneuse du yakuza le tira de ses pensées :

« Tu n'enlèves que ta chemise ?

-Tu as des bras pour m'enlever le reste, non ?, répondit Dabi avec un petit sourire pour donner le change.

-C'est quoi cette attitude ? Je ne te trouve pas très sage ce soir, répondit Kai avec amusement.

-Je dois sûrement mériter une punition.

-Certainement. Mets-toi à genou. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Dabi s'agenouilla sur le futon et laissa Kai lui lier les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il entendit le yakuza retourner à la table et puis revenir avec l'outil approprié pour les punitions. Kai le fouetta doucement comme il en avait l'habitude. A chaque coup, il allait un tout petit peu plus fort et continuait ainsi tant qu'il n'avait pas une indication contraire de la part de Dabi. Celui-ci apprécia le jeu plus que d'habitude. Il avait choisi ça sans conviction mais devait reconnaître que ça lui convenait.

A un moment donné, Kai dépassa la limite habituelle mais Dabi ne dit rien. « Seulement la douleur qu'on a choisie », cette phrase de Kai lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Cette vive douleur qu'il ressentait à présent, il l'avait choisie. Il la voulait. Il en avait besoin. Le yakuza frappa un peu plus fort. Dabi sentit que cette fois-ci les marques laissées étaient un peu plus profondes que celles qu'il avait déjà eues. Les coups ne se limitaient plus au bas du dos et s'approchaient dangereusement des agrafes sans pour autan les atteindre.

Kai s'arrêta un moment. Dabi sut que ce n'était pas parce que le yakuza était las ou fatigué. Il allait simplement chercher autre chose. Et c'est ce que Dabi voulait. Kai avait beau aller plus loin que d'habitude, ce n'était pas encore assez. Depuis qu'il avait vu son frère et sa sœur, Dabi avait mal et il espérait à présent que Kai pourrait lui faire encore plus mal. Plus mal que ce passé qui le poursuivait. Plus mal que ce sentiment d'avoir échoué encore une fois. Plus mal que la certitude que rien ne s'arrangerait. Quand Kai le frappa avec un nouvel instrument, le corps de Dabi trembla de douleur mais le vrai calvaire fut qu'à son grand désarroi, ce n'était toujours pas assez fort. Toujours pas assez douloureux. Dabi entendit alors sa propre voix qui avait un jour demandé : « Jusqu'où peux-tu aller ? » Et Kai lui avait répondu : « Aussi loin que tu le désires. » Là il voulait aller loin. Très loin. Mais peut-être que ce ne serait jamais assez loin. Car rien ne ferait jamais aussi mal que sa propre mémoire qui lui rappelait qui il était vraiment. Car rien ne pourrait le rendre plus lamentable qu'il n'était déjà. Il n'était que la moitié d'une personne. Et que l'autre moitié avait peut-être envie de rejoindre la première. Complet dans le délabrement.

Après quelques frappes pénibles, Kai changea encore d'instrument et continua. La douleur devint de plus en plus intense mais Dabi laissa faire. Il resta silencieux. Il ne fit aucun signe. Les coups continuèrent. Il sentit le sang couler le long de son dos. Voilà, c'était ça. Il y était enfin arrivé, cet état qu'il espérait atteindre, quelque chose qui le ferait tellement souffrir qu'il ne pourrait plus penser à autre chose. Sa vision se troubla et son corps commença à s'engourdir. Ses bras le tiraient atrocement. Dabi était encore un peu lucide et savait que ça n'augurait rien de bon. C'était ce qu'il voulait mais c'était peut-être aussi une connerie. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses doigts. Il tenta de parler mais son souffle était coupé. Un mot parvint finalement à sortir :

« Porte. »

C'était un murmure, presque inaudible. Dabi se moqua de cette tentative ridicule. Cependant il entendit un objet tomber au sol et des pas pressés vers lui. Il sentit qu'on déliait rapidement ses mains et lorsqu'il fut libérer, il sentit un bras entourer son torse pour l'empêcher de chuter sur le futon. Le murmure était presque inaudible mais de toute évidence, Kai l'avait entendu.

Touya ferma les yeux.

* * *

Merci de d'avoir lue


	5. Dernière partie

Et voilà ! Enfin le chapitre 5.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Dernière partie**

Lorsque Dabi ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Il était allongé sur le ventre. Cette position entravait légèrement sa respiration. Il se mit donc péniblement sur le côté et fixa un point au fond de la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait se trouver dans sa propre chambre. La porte coulissante qu'il devinait était bien trop éloignée de son futon. Sa chambre n'était pas si grande, il en était certain. Dabi aurait bien voulu se redresser mais il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il se trouvait même extrêmement faible. Il se mit sur le dos pour continuer à explorer la pièce du regard mais à la seconde où il prit cette position une vive douleur parcourut son corps. Sa respiration devint haletante. Il fut pris de spasmes musculaires. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça. La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait réfléchir normalement. Soudain, il sentit qu'on saisissait fermement son épaule pour la tirer dans une direction et le mettre sur le côté, dos à la porte.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes sur le dos. »

C'était la voix de Kai. Dabi releva les yeux vers lui et fut pris d'une impression étrange. Il savait qu'il regardait Kai mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'est comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait changé. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Dabi réalisa que Kai ne portait pas son masque : pour la première fois, il voyait l'entièreté de son visage. Il voyait Kai. Dabi voulu se redresser mais la poigne ferme du yakuza l'en empêcha.

« Reste bien couché. Ne te lève pas. »

Dabi acquiesça et Kai quitta le futon. Il le suivit des yeux et l'observa s'habiller tout en calmant sa respiration. Le yakuza revêtit son habituel ensemble sombre et mit son masque noir, ce qui eut l'effet d'un pincement dans la poitrine de Dabi. Il avait vu Kai pour la première fois et à présent et il disparaissait à nouveau sous ses yeux. Quand le yakuza fut prêt, il jeta un œil vers son partenaire qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position et lui dit :

« Je reviendrai. Bouge le moins possible. »

Ensuite il quitta la chambre, laissant Dabi seul. La pièce devenait de moins en moins sombre avec le jour qui se levait et de même, les choses devinrent de plus en plus claires dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent partiellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment perdu connaissance mais les évènements lui apparaissaient par petites brides. Il se rappelait que Kai l'avait détaché précipitamment, que son corps avait été beaucoup manipulé et qu'il avait répondu « oui » quand le yakuza lui avait demandé s'il était toujours là. Puis ce dernier l'avait aidé à se redresser pour qu'il boive un verre d'eau. Dabi posa sa main sur son dos et sentit un bandage qui devait faire tout le tour de son corps. Il se remit sur le ventre et somnola dans cette position. Il n'avait pas la force pour autre chose. Il était certain qu'il serait incapable de se mettre debout et se demanda si c'était normal. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps et de l'espace. Son esprit fatigué vagabonda dans des pensées incohérentes qui prirent la forme de rêves étranges.

Il fut brusquement réveillé quelques heures plus tard et mit plusieurs minutes à revenir à la réalité. Il se sentait encore faible et se redressa un peu avec difficulté. C'est comme si ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner correctement. Son regard tomba sur Kai mais rien ne semblait réel. Tout était ralenti. Il entendit sa voix :

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »

Puis Kai partit sans que Dabi ne puisse rien ajouter. Celui-ci constata qu'il y avait à présent à côté de lui ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un bol de soupe. Il en prit un peu mais se sentit trop somnolent pour terminer. Le soir, Kai revint. Dabi était resté dans le même état une grande partie de l'après-midi mais à présent, il se sentait un peu mieux comme si ça se dissipait.

« As-tu faim ?, demanda Kai qui remarqua immédiatement que Dabi n'avait pas consommé entièrement de sa soupe. »

Dabi fit non de la tête, ce qui sembla contrarier le yakuza qui passa nerveusement ses doigts sur son front. Il débarrassa le tout et sortit. Il revint plus tard et alla directement ouvrir une armoire de la chambre pour y prendre diverses affaires dont une boîte métallique. Il revint auprès du futon en disant :

« Mets-toi à genou, je vais changer ton bandage, dit-il finalement »

Dabi se sentit étrange car pour la première fois, Kai évoquait le fait qu'il était blessé. Il s'exécuta péniblement et Kai vint derrière lui, défit une agrafe de pansement et enleva le bandage doucement en passant ses bras autour de Dabi qui frissonna sous les picotements qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il n'avait pas connaissance de l'étendue de ses blessures et Kai ne fit aucun commentaire, si ce n'est quelques indications :

« Penche-toi en avant. »

Juste après ça, le jeune homme sentit un produit liquide et froid. Il se serait attendu à ce que la substance enflamme ses blessures mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand ce fut terminé, Kai déposa des compresses sur sa peau et refit un bandage complet qu'il fixa avec une agrafe.

« Ne te mets pas sur le dos cette nuit. Et enfile ça. Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut dans ma salle de bain à droite. »

Dabi se retourna et prit le T-shirt que Kai lui tendait pour le mettre aussitôt. Le jeune homme murmura un « merci » rapide. Tout semblait se passer comme si la situation était habituelle mais le non-dit était immense. Dabi espérait que Kai aborde le sujet car il n'avait définitivement pas la force de le faire. Cependant le yakuza alla ranger la boîte métallique qui devait contenir les bandages et se déshabilla silencieusement. Dabi se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il sentit encore cette étrange faiblesse qui avait habité son corps toute la journée. Il demanda :

« Kai. Est-ce que tu m'as donné quelque chose ? »

Kai ne répondit pas mais il avait parfaitement entendu. Dabi insista :

« Tu m'as fait boire de l'eau la nuit dernière… »

Kai laissa encore un silence à la question avant de formuler :

« Seulement de quoi te permettre de dormir. Il fallait que tu te reposes. Et que tu restes au calme. »

Tout devenait plus clair dans l'esprit de Dabi et la sensation d'aujourd'hui n'était plus un mystère.

« Ne m'en donne plus, s'il te plaît. »

Kai ne répondit rien. Dabi aurait espéré qu'il rebondisse pour enfin aborder la nuit dernière mais il n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme alla donc dans la salle de bain qu'il découvrait pour la première fois et sans surprise, il constata qu'elle était grande et parfaitement propre, au point qu'il fut presque mal à l'aise en utilisant le robinet. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Indiscutablement, il avait eu de meilleurs jours. Dabi trouva le peu dont il avait besoin. En se brossant les dents, son regard se promena sur l'étagère où étaient disposés divers flacons et une trousse de toilette verte qui attira son attention car une boîte en dépassait. C'était probablement une boîte de médicament et il put y lire au moins 5 lettres en alphabet latin « B-E-N-Z-O ». Ça ne lui évoquait rien et il était hors de question qu'il touche aux affaires du yakuza. Il sortit rapidement et Kai entra à son tour. Dabi alla se coucher et l'attendit. Kai revint une demi-heure plus tard après une longue douche. Il vint s'allonger à côté du jeune homme et éteignit la lumière après un vague « Bonne nuit ». Dabi se retint de se tourner vers lui. Kai avait probablement retiré son masque dans la salle de bain et il craignait observer le yakuza plus que nécessaire. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour détailler à nouveau les traits qu'il avait pu voir ce matin. Il était tellement dans les vapes durant la journée qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir et à présent, son cœur s'emballait rien que d'y repenser. Il redessinait dans sa tête le contour de son menton et de sa bouche et traça mentalement son nez. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ça. Il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il poserait son regard sur le masque de Kai. ll aurait souhaité voir ce visage encore une fois, un bref instant, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Kai dormait déjà très profondément et Dabi entendait sa lente respiration. Celui-ci s'était souvent demandé l'effet que ça lui ferait de dormir avec ce partenaire de jeu mais les circonstances n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait imaginées. Il aurait préféré que le yakuza lui dise simplement un soir après une séance « C'est bon, reste ». Ou tomber de sommeil avec lui après avoir discuté longuement avec le visage de Kai sur sa poitrine. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Ils étaient sur le même futon mais Dabi sentait bien qu'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'impression que Kai souhaitait vraiment sa présence mais qu'il s'y résignait pour quelques raisons mystérieuses, ce qui remplit Dabi d'une profonde tristesse.

* * *

Dabi fut réveillé par Kai qui vraisemblablement, se levait toujours de bonne heure mais ne vit presque qu'une ombre qui ferma une armoire et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques heures plus tard pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger ainsi que d'autres affaires mais repartit aussitôt. Dabi n'était toujours pas très en forme mais là, il n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre que c'était le processus normal de guérison. Il explora la chambre du regard et constata que la table qui servait habituellement à disposer les objets était vide. Cela rendait flagrant que pour un si grand meuble, les trois chaises disposées tout autour ne suffisaient pas. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que la veste qu'il avait volée il y a plus d'une semaine était toujours là, posée sur l'une d'elle. Il faudrait que Kai pense à la jeter.

Kai revint le soir et tout se déroula comme la veille. Sans rien dire, il changea bandage de Dabi. Il le laissa occuper la salle de bain et en fit de même juste après. Sans rien dire, il éteignit la lumière et puis, encore sans rien dire, il s'allongea à côté de lui. La chambre resta dans le silence le plus complet durant de longues minutes. Dabi se décida à briser la glace comme il se l'était promis après une longue réflexion qui avait duré toute l'après-midi. Il dit directement :

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

Kai se redressa. Visiblement, il commençait déjà à tomber de sommeil. Un bref instant, Dabi se demanda comment c'était possible. Le yakuza cligna vivement des yeux pour que ses paupières se réveillent et passent de mi-clos à bien ouvertes. Puis, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur et dit d'une voix qui essayait d'être claire :

« Pardon ?

-Combien de temps ça va durer ? répéta Dabi.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Dabi ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de mots pour que Kai comprenne et encore une fois, le jeune homme espérait que le yakuza lirait en lui ce qui restait coincé dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas une conversation simple et comme il avait fait une partie du chemin, Kai pouvait bien faire un effort. Heureusement, ce dernier finit par continuer :

« Il vaut mieux attendre que tu sois guéri. »

Kai se réallongea. Dabi prit comme un coup de poing le fait que le yakuza postpose cette discussion avec autant de légèreté. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, Dabi tenta de garder son attention :

« Ne te défile pas comme ça. »

Kai se tourna brusquement vers lui avec un soupir agacé. Il luttait vraisemblablement contre une irrépressible envie de dormir mais Dabi décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

« Je sais très bien que tu fais semblant, dit-il »

Les yeux de Dabi étaient à présent habitués à l'obscurité de la chambre et pouvaient deviner le visage qui avait tant habité ses pensées la nuit dernière. Ainsi, il vit le regard de Kai changer. Ses yeux devinrent brillants. Les sourcils se rapprochèrent entre eux et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Pour la toute première fois, malgré les ténèbres du soir, Dabi vit sur le visage de Kai ce qui s'apparentait sans nul doute à de la colère. Après un moment de silence, Kai se décida :

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, Touya. »

La voix du yakuza était dure et froide mais Dabi l'encaissa. Il s'y attendait. Kai reprit :

« Tu n'as pas respecté les règles du jeu. La douleur doit être choisie. Tu te l'es imposée et tu t'es servi… du jeu pour ça. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, probablement pour ne pas être trop agressif. Il respira un coup et dit fermement :

« Ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Tu comprends ? »

Kai sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retint. Dabi acquiesça et murmura doucement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Kai fit un signe de la tête que Dabi ne put déchiffrer et s'allongea à nouveau dos à lui. Le jeune homme en fit de même. Il s'était sentit mieux un bref instant le soir où il avait laissé Kai aller aussi loin mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait à présent quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un sentiment qui l'avait accompagné à chaque déception lue sur le visage d'une personne qu'il chérissait. Et ce sentiment, c'était la honte.

* * *

Quand Dabi se réveilla dans la chambre de Kai, celui-ci était déjà parti. Il resta seul toute la journée et le silence de la pièce ne fut brisé que par un membre du clan qui vint lui apporter de quoi manger. Il resta sur le ventre à regarder dans le vide. Il ne se sentait plus faible comme les deux jours précédents mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue. Il avait comme un poids dans la poitrine. L'expression sur le visage de Kai le hantait. Cette vision lui était devenue insupportable. Kai avait dit qu'il s'était servi du jeu pour des raisons personnelles mais Dabi savait parfaitement qu'il voulait dire qu'il s'était servi de lui. « Je suis désolé », ce n'était pas suffisant. Dabi aurait dû le prendre contre lui et lui promettre de ne plus jamais le décevoir.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait autre chose. Cette douleur et cette honte qu'il ressentait étaient amplifiées quand il repensait à ces moments intimes passés ensemble dans cette chambre, à ces nuits où il essayait de s'attarder le plus longtemps possible, à ces journées passées à attendre que Kai revienne quand il était parti pour le clan. Il n'était pas indifférent à Kai. Sinon, il n'aurait rien regretté. Il n'aurait pas cette sensation d'avoir abîmé quelque chose si cette chose en question n'était pas précieuse. Ce qu'il partageait avec Kai avait beaucoup de valeur à ces yeux. C'était même inestimable. Et il s'était permis de le négliger. Il avait jusqu'à présent vécu cette relation comme un partage et s'y sentait plutôt bien. Et quand il était seul dans sa propre chambre, ça lui manquait. Cependant, Dabi devait aussi garder à l'esprit que cette relation était née d'un contrat. Néanmoins, même si elle était organisée, il était difficile pour lui de ne pas y voir quelque chose de spontané. Kai était distant mais attentif, froid mais proche. Ça sortait forcément du cadre. Dabi se sentit encore plus mal. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer. Mais est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Il n'avait pas à lui imposer ses problèmes. Le jeune homme laissa ses démons l'envahir entièrement avec la certitude que ça ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il serait devenu complétement fou.

Dabi réagit d'ailleurs à peine quand Kai revint le soir. Le yakuza le salua pourtant et lui adressa quelques mots que le jeune homme n'écouta pas. Et c'est le silence qui retomba tout de suite après. Le yakuza ne répéta pas et Dabi resta complétement absent de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Il sentit à peine le mouvement sur le futon mais revint brusquement à la réalité quand une main passa dans ses cheveux et caressa un peu sa joue.

« S'il te plaît, réponds-moi quand je te parle. »

C'était bien Kai qui parlait mais sa voix n'était pas froide comme la veille. Elle était basse et difficilement audible.

« Je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu as dit, répondit Dabi avec franchise

-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais encore mal.

-J'imagine que non. »

Kai laissa sa main sur la joue de Dabi et reprit :

« Il faut que j'enlève ton bandage.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire ça tous les jours. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'usait beaucoup en une journée.

-Il faut que je regarde tes blessures.

-Je n'ai pas mal. C'est bon. »

Dabi se mit sur côté en tournant le dos au yakuza et se recroquevilla un peu, éloignant son visage de la main de Kai. Après quelques minutes, il sentit un corps se glisser tout près de lui. Un bras entoura son torse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le yakuza se pressait contre lui mais Dabi sentit que ce geste était plus hésitant.

« S'il te plaît. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. Laisse-moi vérifier que tout va bien. »

Dabi s'empêcha de dire à voix haute à quel point le yakuza avait tort. Il avait souhaité ce qui était arrivé et il ne pouvait que s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ces blessures n'étaient qu'une juste punition. Et Kai en avait déjà suffisamment fait. Il était seul responsable et à présent, il devait assumer cette faute. Mais alors que Dabi n'avait fait que penser toutes ces choses, ce fut comme si Kai lui répondait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kai parvenait à lire dans son esprit. Le jeune homme préféra rester silencieux car il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Le yakuza continua :

« Je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé. »

Dabi ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il voulut protester mais Kai l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit :

« La gestion des risques me revient pendant les séances. C'est à moi de les maîtriser. Je n'ai pas évalué correctement la situation et je n'ai pas pris la bonne décision. Je t'ai suivi dans ce que tu désirais mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu avais besoin. »

Dabi se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kai sur ce sujet mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fut d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait admettre qu'il puisse faire peser sur ses épaules la responsabilité des évènements. Mais encore une fois, alors qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, Kai le coupa dans son élan :

« Il faut que j'examine tes blessures. »

Alors, sans y réfléchir plus longuement, Dabi se libéra de l'étreinte de Kai, se redressa, enleva son T-shirt et se mit à genoux. Kai s'assit derrière lui et défit doucement le bandage comme les fois précédentes. Lorsque les blessures furent exposées à l'air libre, Dabi entendit le yakuza fouiller dans sa boîte métallique pour y prendre certainement le produit dont il s'était déjà servi pour nettoyer ses plaies. Cependant, les choses se déroulèrent différemment car Kai fut plus méticuleux et s'occupa lentement de chaque zone du dos de Dabi. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et décida de ne pas revenir sur ce qui avait été dit. Kai était dans son rôle et il pourrait argumenter dans tous les sens, ça n'y changerait rien. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Kai :

« Je sais que la vie peut faire mal. Les choses arrivent et puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il faut les traîner derrière soi. »

Kai parlait tout en nettoyant chaque blessure. Dabi sentait son regard jaune dans son dos. Le yakuza avait deviné le cheminement de pensée qui avait mené son partenaire à refuser d'utiliser son mot de sécurité et se figurait parfaitement que ces raisons prenaient racines dans son passé, un passé que Dabi lui avait partiellement révélé et dont il avait sous-estimé les effets, le conduisant à, selon lui, une grave erreur de jugement.

« Ces choses-là, dit-il encore, ces blessures, ces souvenirs, c'est comme des déchets, tu comprends ? Il faut les amener à la décharge car c'est leur place. Et les laisser là-bas. »

Kai marqua une pause car à ces mots, les souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine face. La décharge avait été à la fois un lieu d'indignité et pourtant le seul endroit où il s'était senti en sécurité. Il ne parvenait plus à revoir précisément les monticules nauséabonds mais il était au moins certain d'une chose :

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne revenir chercher ce qu'il avait jeté. »

Mais Dabi n'était pas convaincu. Les déchets ne se laissaient pas faire aussi facilement :

« Et que fais-tu de l'odeur qui en émane ? Elle te poursuit.

-Parfois. Il faut avoir la force de ne pas respirer, répondit Kai sans hésiter »

Mais Dabi murmura dans un souffle :

« Et si j'étouffe… »

Il sentit Kai déposer ses lèvres sur son cou. Dabi se figea. Ce n'était pas une réponse à sa question mais étrangement il voulait bien s'en contenter. Ce fut évidemment bien trop court et avant même que Dabi puisse se retourner pour faire quelque chose qui n'était pas encore très clair dans son esprit, Kai dit :

« Tu as probablement envie de prendre une douche, je ne vais pas te remettre ton bandage maintenant. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain.

-D'accord. »

Kai se leva pour aller dans le salon qui était adjacent à sa chambre et Dabi le regarda s'éloigner. Le yakuza avait remis son masque et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, le jeune homme ressentit un profond agacement face à ce qu'il considérait à présent comme une absurde partie de cache-cache. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain. En entrant dans la douche, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Kai l'utilisait vraiment, tant elle était parfaitement propre. Il devait forcément la nettoyer après à chaque passage, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il laissa longuement l'eau chaude couler sur son corps en pensant aux mots du yakuza et à ce contact furtif. En sortant de la douche, son regard tomba sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Il en essuya la buée et après avoir hésité, il se retourna pour se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Des marques longilignes rouges, parfois violacées côtoyaient des bleus dont l'état de gravité était divers. Ce n'était clairement pas beau à voir mais la plupart des plaies étaient refermées. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela avait été dans un bien pire état. Il se rhabilla et revint dans la chambre de Kai qui le rejoignit en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Sans qu'il n'eut besoin de lui dire, le jeune homme alla s'agenouiller sur le futon pour que le yakuza remette le bandage.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton alter ? Ce n'était pas plus simple de reconstituer le tout ?, dit Dabi pour avoir un semblant de conversation

-Probablement, répondit Kai

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Pour deux raisons. La première est que la reconstruction est délicate et il peut arriver que ça empire les choses. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre un tel risque pour ce genre de blessures.

-Et la deuxième ?

-La partie déconstruction est extrêmement douloureuse pour la personne qui la subit. Je ne l'utilise que pour un ennemi ou un outil. »

Kai termina le bandage dans le haut du dos de Dabi et le fixa avec une agrafe. Il soupira :

« J'en avais déjà assez fait. »

Dabi sentit le souffle sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et sans surprise, il tomba sur le visage de Kai sans son masque qui devait particulièrement le gêner aujourd'hui vu que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il l'enlevait. À présent, Dabi pouvait pleinement apprécier ce qu'il voyait et bien qu'il connût les tendances maniaques du yakuza, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette obsession de se dissimuler ainsi.

Les yeux jaunes de Kai avaient toujours été d'un grand intérêt pour Dabi car c'était son seul point de contact pour connaître ses émotions mais à présent, c'est autre chose qui attirait son attention. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kai. Celui-ci recula un peu mais pas suffisamment pour que Dabi y voit un réel refus et ce dernier posa à nouveau sa bouche au même endroit pour un bref contact. Il garda son visage près de celui du yakuza. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Dabi franchit encore les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et toucha à nouveau les lèvres de Kai des siennes. Il commença ensuite à s'en emparer. Quand il sentit la bouche de son partenaire s'entrouvrir légèrement, il approfondit rapidement son baiser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait d'embrasser Kai qu'il ne pouvait se contenter d'un timide contact. Sans réfléchir, il prit alors sa bouche tout entière avec son visage entre ses mains. C'était très agréables mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Dabi libéra un de ses bras pour attirer Kai contre lui. Il sentit alors une main du yakuza attraper une des siennes, celle qui était restée sur sa joue. Elle tremblait un peu. L'autre main se posa sur son torse. Ce baiser était pour Dabi plus en plus intense. Sans attendre davantage, il renversa Kai et prit ses avant-bras qu'il maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

Il quitta sa bouche et embrassa son cou. La respiration de Kai était rapide. Il souffla difficilement :

« Touya… »

Dabi avait délaissé son ancien prénom depuis qu'il était ici mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation quand le yakuza le prononçait, surtout dans un moment pareil. C'était clair, il le voulait maintenant.

« Touya… S'il te plaît. »

Il tint encore plus fermement les avant-bras de Kai. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, quand le yakuza disait son nom, ça le rendait vraiment fou. Il sentit le corps de Kai se tendre.

« Touya… Arrête. »

Dabi mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que Kai demandait et relâcha immédiatement son emprise. Il ne put que constater qu'il avait sans aucun doute mal interprété les signes. Kai se dégagea et évita son regard. Dabi ne comprenait pas ou plutôt il avait compris et c'était difficile à accepter. Il eut la sensation de chuter d'un immeuble et préféra fuir une autre douloureuse conversation. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui décrive la situation. C'était à ses yeux parfaitement clair. Ce qu'il avait fait était hors du cadre qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble. Ce qu'il avait fait ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire.

« Je vais dormir dans ma chambre. »

Sans que Kai ne le retienne, Dabi se leva, termina de s'habiller, prit le reste de ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Quand il revint dans ses quartiers, il eut la sensation de ne plus y être entré depuis une éternité. Il se laissa tomber sur le futon et alluma machinalement le poste de radio, en souhaitant entendre une bonne nouvelle. Ses prières furent exaucées car à la première phrase de la journaliste qui présentait le journal, il sut que ce soir ne serait pas complétement perdu. Il ne dormirait pas avec Kai mais lui, il serait là auprès de lui. Pas physiquement, mais juste cette présence que Dabi s'inventait. Juste l'idée du sang répandu dans une ruelle. Juste un nom.

Stain…

* * *

Kai appela Dabi auprès de lui quelques jours plus tard. Le jeune homme vint avec une certaine appréhension mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. En fait, tout se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dabi remarqua que le yakuza avait remis une petite distance entre eux mais il ne s'en étonna pas et au contraire considéra que c'était même justifié. Kai avait diminué la distance ces dernières semaines pour combler un besoin de son partenaire et ce dernier en avait un peu abusé. Kai remettait simplement les choses à leur place. C'était son fonctionnement et à présent, Dabi le comprenait bien. C'est le contrat qui importait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et Kai n'agissait que dans le respect de ce dernier. C'était la première des deux choses que Dabi avait appris ici. Chaque élément à sa place. Il respectait ça. Il tint son rôle encore pour ce soir et choisit ce qu'il préférait : la corde. Il voulait que Kai le ligote avec art comme il l'avait fait si souvent. Il ne fut pas déçu. Ce fut encore une séance agréable. Indéniablement, Kai savait vraiment comment s'occuper de lui et prit soin de ne pas toucher ses blessures.

La deuxième chose que Dabi avait appris et qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui posait les limites. Kai en avait aussi. Et sa limite, elle était là. Cette limite c'était le jeu. Il était hors de question qu'il en sorte. Dabi en prenait conscience. Il prenait conscience que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Kai lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin mais c'est simplement parce que c'était son rôle. Parce que Kai n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il avait besoin du jeu.

Et si cela devait rester un jeu, alors, pour Dabi, ce serait la dernière partie.

Il quitta la pièce après la séance et nota que la veste verte était toujours sur sa chaise. Il ne la prit pas. Ce serait la seule chose qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Il rassembla ses affaires le lendemain et abandonna ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il laissa un mot sur la petite table du salon. Dabi n'était pas très doué pour les adieux. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à s'étaler dans de longues phrases et donc « Merci. » lui sembla approprié.

Stain… Comment avait-il pu le sortir de son esprit aussi longtemps ? Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus noté dans sa tête le nom de ses victimes, celui des villes dans lesquels il était passé et qu'il avait terrifié, celui des rues où on l'avait aperçu et celui des inspecteurs qui le cherchaient. Et le nom de la personne qui le trouverait, ce serait lui. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Il devait mettre du sens dans sa vie. Et ce sens commençait en accomplissant son obsession de toujours. Chercher Stain. Devenir plus fort et affronter celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. Ce n'est que comme cela qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose. Le chemin allait être long et difficile mais Dabi était déterminé. En quelques jours, les choses étaient devenues claires dans son esprit.

Les problèmes n'avaient pas commencé quand l'accès à la salle d'entraînement lui avait été refusé. Ils avaient débuté car il n'avait jamais pu en sortir. Il y était toujours. Enfermé avec ses angoisses, sa honte et ses blessures. Il fallait maintenant qu'il sorte. Rester auprès de Kai ne rendait cette prison que plus confortable et ne lui donnait aucune clef pour s'évader. D'ailleurs, il s'était écroulé à la première confrontation avec son passé. Le yakuza avait largement payé sa dette envers lui, dette qui n'existait qu'à ses yeux d'ailleurs. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors ils étaient quittes.

Il sortit du quartier de Shie Hassakai aux petites lueurs du jour et ne se retourna pas. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta un bref instant et se demanda si finalement, il n'avait pas tout faux. Et s'il avait tort à propos de Kai ? Et si les choses étaient plus compliquées ? Et si son refus camouflait autre chose que les règles de leur relation ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'une étape et qu'il devait attendre encore un peu ? Et si finalement, ça valait le coup ? Bien qu'il ne trouvât pas de réponses à ses questions, il se remit en route. Il arpenta les rues désertes de Tokyo et marcha durant des heures. Vers midi, il finit par atteindre le littoral de Musutafu et flâna le long de la digue. Finalement, il la retrouva. La décharge de la plage de Dagobah. Elle était encore plus monstrueuse que dans son souvenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait eu besoin de revenir ici une dernière fois. Probablement à cause de ce qu'avait dit Kai.

La vie avait fait souffrir Dabi mais pour lui, les souvenir n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait jeter. Quand la vie blessait, elle laissait une cicatrice. Cette marque resterait pour toujours. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en séparer. Ces souvenirs étaient comme ses propres blessures et ses agrafes. Et aujourd'hui, il savait qu'elles ne faisaient pas de lui un déchet. Ses cicatrices le définissaient et il ne pouvait leur échapper. Elles étaient gravées à jamais dans sa chair mais elles n'avaient pas tous les droits sur corps et ne devaient décider pour lui la façon dont il voulait vivre. Elles le suivraient pour le restant de ses jours et lui rappelleraient qu'elles n'étaient pas là par hasard. Elles seraient un compagnon de route et non un obstacle. Un souvenir et non des chaînes. Elles ne seraient plus des blessures. Elles seraient sa peau.

Mais ce n'était pas fini car la vie n'en a jamais fini avec qui que soi. Elle s'acharnait même si on demandait sa pitié. Elle n'hésitait pas. Elle ne laissait personne lui échapper. Et il n'y avait pas de mot de passe pour tout arrêter.

Cependant, Dabi sentit en lui une confiance en ce qui adviendrait. Il définirait lui-même les règles du jeu. Il n'y aurait plus de cauchemar, plus de déception, plus de marques à cacher, plus de passé qu'il devrait fuir.

Plus de solitude à combler.

Et plus aucune porte qu'il ne pourrait franchir.

* * *

Fin (… ?)

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Petit mot pour Zofra… C'était un plaisir (et un gros stress) pour moi de tomber sur ta liste de Noël et j'espère que cette histoire t'a plu ^^. Moi, je me suis bien amusée à réfléchir à comment mettre en place ce crack ship. Je te remercie pour ta patience et tes commentaires qui m'ont inspirée et bien encouragée.

Biz.


End file.
